Rojo, pero al final
by Coffee-here
Summary: Harry y Draco han caído presa el uno del otro, en una pasión desenfrenada que nublará vistas, destrozará vidas y quemará corazones.


**Aclaraciones:** Para este festival me fueron otorgadas tres palabras: Nalgas, Cuarto rojo y ceguera. Las que sirven como inspiración en la fanfiction.

Este escrito está presente en el pasado, contemplando el entendimiento temporal-espacial en el relato.

La obra cuenta con un número de palabras estimado en 23.000 palabras y cuenta con contenido visual. Estos dibujos son de mi autoría y puedes encontrarlos originalmente en mi Tumblr: Coffee-here.

 **Advertencias** : Deberá comprenderse que al tratarse de un festival fetichista, esta obra contiene escenas sexuales explícitas.

Todas las relaciones que se mantienen en este escrito son, sin embargo, Harry y Draco practican el BDSM, lo que involucra a las figuras de autoridad y dominio de parte de Harry, y de sumisión y obediencia a parte de Draco.

Además, los personajes disfrutan la charla sucia en el sexo.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** : El mundo y los personajes de la historia de Harry Potter, saga literaria propiedad de JK Rowling. No se puede obtener ninguna autorización.

 _Agradecimientos especiales a las chicas del grupo "Cargadores mágicos" por apoyar este evento tan hermoso y dedicado a la comunidad hispanohablante, realmente espero que siga esta manera y se logre fomentar la escritura en esta gran familia._

 _Y por último, pero no menos importante. Muchas gracias a Ann por betear mis historias y apoyarme en el proceso, te has dicho mucho anteriormente, pero te vuelves a repetir: nada ha sido posible sin ti, bebé 3_

Sin nada más que decir,

¡A leer!

* * *

Para Londres, la luz en el horizonte, su luminosidad invade los espacios mucho antes de dejarlo ver sobre la Támesis. Desde el pequeño y dedicado departamento de Draco Malfoy era posible, en esos años, contemplar la aparición del sol; Es que se encuentra cerca de la plaza de Trafalgar, pero aún más cerca del caldero chorreante. A pesar de tener una sección apartada de la comunidad mágica, se refiere a una calle en la que los edificios tardarían en la parte de las primeras en un bloqueo de los espacios. Draco vivía en uno de los sectores más antiguos; en las manzanas de los alrededores se construyó una distancia de un lugar aquí y otra vez más allá, el cuarto de Pluma abarcó la mayor parte de la visión aérea y hacia el más allá, la silueta de la Gran Galería, como la Red de Educación.

Este es un lugar mágico y olvidado. Draco Malfoy. Magos de apellidos olvidados en el tiempo, de magia desgastada pero experta.

De esta manera, la forma en que el hijo único de Malfoy llegó al vecindario pudo escandalizar a muchos. No se trata de una familia de tal nombre y más aún, reconocida familia de exmortífagos, se mudó en un carruaje como un jalado por apenas un Thestral. Si bien es cierto que estas familias representan una fortuna ya mermada, el mismo modo en que un rey despilfarra y luego se pierde el trono, nadie que no ha sido un despistado, o un loco, se trata de un tema tan extravagante que un carruaje alado Por seis criaturas como Dios manda. Además, el acontecimiento fue estruendoso. La carretela en que llegó Malfoy ni siquiera poseía unas ruedas de goma, ni siquiera era de madera, ni tampoco tenía madera, sino que parecía que se estaba triturando el pavimento. Y el hecho de que se produzca este evento, como para hacerlo más inverosímil, fue el propio Draco Malfoy viniese arreando el carruaje. Aquello fue suficiente para suscitar el estupor de hasta el más impertérrito de los vecinos.

—Mira, amapola —exclamó una de las viejas brujas, con el cuello lo sufrientemente estirado como para romperlo, pero de una forma ya experta práctica con los años—. Es el hijo de los Malfoy, ha comprado el lugar de Joddie.

—Echaremos de menos a Joddie —respondió su acompañante, mientras que descuidaba sus pociones para echar una ojeada.

—¿No es peligroso acaso? Lo que es yo, preferiría cualquier otra cosa, otro vecino. A este nuevo de aquí que llega —puntualizó, en una mueca de disgusto. Por último, en la ventana se muestra la información sobre cómo hacer clic en la ventana. ¡Viene halando el carruaje él mismo! —Gritó, no hay pecado perdido—. ¡Mira, Poppy! ¡Se ha vuelto loco!

Poppy interrumpió completamente su poción; Se estaba quedando más en mi mente. Pero esta es la situación.

\- ¿Será acaso posibl ...? —Se interrogó a sí misma, mas no ha llegado a terminar la frase. Lo era. Se caló los lentes y abrió sus ojos de una manera desorbitada. Estudie a su nuevo vecino, aquel que venía en un carruaje de un solo Thestral, conduciendo a él mismo como un elfo que se tratase, pero con hebras de cabello que se fundan con el oro y la plata en cuanto bajan desde el cielo—. Válgame Merlín, realmente se ha vuelto loco —murmuró para sí misma.

Puntiagudo y altanero, con su espalda en un ángulo perfecto de noventa grados, la bestia apenas podía con todo el carruaje por sí sola y sin embargo, en su calidad de jinete, Draco Malfoy logró ser digno de una forma que hubiese resultado imposible para cualquier mundano.

Lo que Draco en ese momento no supo, es que todo el vecindario tenía fija la mirada en sus movimientos gráciles, que desde la distancia se apreciaban los ángulos en su cuerpo y el brillo nato de su cabellera pajiza.

—Procede que le demos una mano para acomodar sus cosas —dijo Oscar, en otro apartamento totalmente distinto, a la vez que con su esposa, Isla, compartían una mirada de preocupada consternación. Resultó que la palabra "procede" se repitió en todos los departamentos del recinto, inhibiendo hasta al más presumible mago; no quedó más alternativa que decir sí, que eso es actitud de un buen brujo. Las brujas, por su parte, se prepararon para hornear regalos, pastelillos de ananá y bollos de Bath se cocinaron porque «eso es lo que se acostumbra a comer en familias de esa calaña» dijeron, y no les quedó más remedio que atenerse a estas normas de convivencia, que por cierto estaban impregnadas de tribulación y curiosidad.

Oscar siguió los pasos de Luis, que a su vez siguió los pasos de Henry, que a su vez se dejó guiar por Zachary, hasta que diez viejos magos estuvieron a plena disposición del allegado. Con un nerviosismo preciso y creciente.

Por eso se sorprendieron todos cuando Draco Malfoy desmontó la jinetearía y actuó en relajo y desmedro de los allí presentes. Cuando entonces todos llegaron al lado del carretón y se dispusieron a acondicionar tablones a modo de andamio, pero no recibieron ni un vistazo de Draco Malfoy, todos se mostraron abiertamente perturbados.

—¡Hola! —dijo Henry, dejando mostrar el descontento en su vozarrón poderoso—. Hemos bajado a ayudarte, estamos a tu servicio.

Entonces él por fin se dirigió a las voces y todos lo supieron de inmediato, por su mirada perdida y desenfocada, por aquella postura incierta y el jugueteo con sus nudillos.

Que Draco Malfoy estaba ciego.

1

Esa misma noche todos en la residencia experimentaron una catarsis inexplicable, desde el brujo más joven hasta el más viejo (y véase joven como los setenta y ocho años recién cumplidos de Zachary). Todos se dejaron recordar los errores del pasado y más de uno lloró en solitario. El karma le había cobrado la deuda a Draco Malfoy, como a todos se les cobra alguna vez.

Dándole un pequeño empujón a su puerta y aventurándose por el corredor que le envolvía, Poppy avanzó tambaleante hasta situarse justo en frente de las escaleras y las dejó atrás con una renovada determinación. La curiosidad y el entrometimiento que sólo es capaz de pegar así de fuerte en las ancianas.

Poppy estaba acostumbrada a entrar en este último piso, que anteriormente había sido ocupado por Joddie; Linda era amiga de Isla, que era íntima con Joddie y por lo tanto también suya, o relativamente al menos. De manera que este territorio logró verse demasiado extraño a sus ojos, demasiado vacío. Este último departamento se encontraba en lo más alto del edificio y era el único en el piso, por lo tanto también era el más grande, grandeza que se contemplaba aún más llanamente cuando se tenía en cuenta la falta de maceteros que solían acompañar la instancia.

Aun así el gato de la residencia se había posado afuera de la puerta, como siempre solía hacerlo, pero que luego de la muerte de Joddie se había dado por desaparecido. Poppy sonrió con cariño y se inclinó tanto como su espalda le permitió, para acariciarlo con cautela. —Eres un pequeño traidor, ¿no es así? —inquirió, palmeando tras las orejas hasta que sintió un ruido y se apresuró a enderezarse. La puerta se abrió con cautela, más ninguna luz se emitió desde dentro.

—¿Quién está allí? —se demandó, con un tono aristocrático que comúnmente le hubiese sentado molesto, pero que hoy no hizo más que enternecerle. Poppy, al igual que todo el resto de los vecinos, había encontrado cierta ternura en este muchacho, había desarrollado un extraño cariño y propiamente le recordó a su hijo, que no venía a visitarla desde hace ya nueve años.

—Sólo una vecina, visitando. —Poppy comprobó que la puerta de entrada estaba entreabierta y se asomó por la ranura esperando ver a Malfoy. No lo hizo—. ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó vacilante, y sólo cuando escuchó un lejano 'Sí' se atrevió a adentrarse en la instancia. En cuanto entró buscó un interruptor y luego de prenderlo observó el salón de entrada, estaba vacío a excepción de unas cajas y luego de sortear algunos muebles sin saber a dónde dirigirse continuó por el pasillo hacia dentro.

«Por aquí» Llegó a sus oídos como un susurro y se encontró atraída hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones desde la cual se deslizaba una tenue luz.

—Pasa —se escuchó. Poppy, con aquella curiosidad nuevamente acrecentándose en sí, se adentró y no tardó en verlo. Draco Malfoy se hallaba sentado de espaldas, su cuerpo erguido mientras con su varita levitaba libros en movimientos elegantes y concisos.

Los largos ventanales que acompañaban la instancia ya no se adornaban con largas cortinas, sino que se mostraban al descubierto y dejaba ver desde arriba a quienes transitaban aún las calles de Londres. El escritorio que gobernaba la habitación era de un roble fino, con unos tintes oscuros y barnizados, sobre el: pergaminos con plumas y tinteros, una carta a medio escribir, un jarrón de rosas rojas.

Al otro extremo de la sala un pequeño armario abierto desde el que se dejan observar ingredientes de pociones: alas de hada (que están siendo puestas a secar ante una bombilla de luz), horquillas de sierpe, valerianas y muchos otros. Todos a disposición de Malfoy, quien aún no se voltea a su visitante.

— ¿Qué intentas preparar? ¿El elixir de la vida? —pregunta la bruja, y hay un movimiento de hombros que podría ser una risa por parte de Malfoy—. Buen hechizo el que utilizaste allí.

—Sólo un pequeño encanto para la detección de visitantes —responde—. Y un extensor de susurros que aprendí hace mucho tiempo. —Hay un poco de melancolía en aquella respuesta que pica aún más profundo en la curiosidad de Poppy. Ella va a descubrir de dónde diablos Draco Malfoy sacó ese pequeño truco, por Merlín que lo hará.

—Te he traído bollos y mi mejor té, quiero darte la bienvenida a la residencia, si me lo permites. —Ella espera que lo haga, pero no recibe una respuesta concreta—. Puedo prepararlo yo misma. Mi nombre es Amapola, por cierto. Amapola Bennet, me puedes llamar Poppy.

—Un gusto en conocerte Poppy. —Por primera vez, Draco Malfoy se voltea. Su rostro a esta luz tenue parece el de un niño, o el de una mujer, se ve joven y lozano pero también débil, las bolsas bajo sus ojos lo delatan a pesar de su piel lechosa. Él no abre los ojos como lo había hecho anteriormente y sus pestañas permanecen bajas, mostrando de primer plano su longitud y su brillo.

De la misma manera le guía por el pasillo hasta la cocina, y ella se deja a pesar de saber de memoria este plano. En realidad, con excepción de aquel estudio y una habitación que quedaba en frente, el resto de las piezas, el escritorio, la cocina y los baños, se hallaban en estado de completa desolación. No obstante habían por aquí y por allá algunos rastros de este nuevo inquilino: jarrones con flores se esparcían en lugares estratégicos para fundir su aroma, de modo que nada allí se veía demasiado mal o incorrecto y hasta le proporcionaba cierto aire minimalista, si se tenía la condescendencia de apreciarlo así. Los Malfoy probablemente no lo apreciarían así, pensó. Había conocido a Narcissa Malfoy y no esperaría nada menos de ella que algo lujoso o fatuo.

Nada encajaba en esta instancia, un hombre con semejante apellido, ni caído del cielo; que si bien tiene a su padre pudriéndose en Azkabán, aún es capaz de gozar de ciertas comodidades. Y sin embargo llega a este edificio, que de alguna manera no se acopla al estilo de vida de los jóvenes. En un silencioso misterio que es el que esconden sus ojos.

—Déjalo hombre, que yo lo preparo. —Con un revolver de varita Poppy puso todo en orden en la mesa y sirvió té en cada taza.

Bebieron en un silencio cómodo, como el de una madre y un hijo

—Cuéntame —comenzó Poppy, y se quedó por unos momentos muy pensativa observando a Draco; le parecía un enigma inmenso a su cabalidad y pensó por unos momentos que el conjunto de su mandíbula estaba muy apretado y parecía casi de hombre, como si este chico no fuese tan estúpido como los demás de su edad.

—¿Sí? —inquirió Draco

—Dime, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí? ¿Te has peleado con tu madre y decidiste venir a refugiarte a este lado del callejón? ¿En tu estado de ceguera crees que te la valdrás por ti mismo?

—Puede ser —respondió Draco, con calma.

—Dime entonces, pues, a qué has venido.

La demanda en su voz resonó en toda la habitación y la anciana temió, por un momento, que hubiese sido lo suficientemente descortés como para ser echada a patadas del hogar. Se preparaba para una disculpa hasta que Malfoy dejó caer sus hombros y la lucha salió de sí. —No te andas con finuras, ¿no es así? —contestó.

—Las finuras no son lo mío —le fue replicado.

Y como el vapor de un tren, las palabras brotaron de su garganta.

Draco Malfoy se dejó recordar...

2

La temperatura descendía notoriamente en las tardes, despidiendo los últimos vestigios del verano dando inicio al otoño. Draco hubiese deseado traer una capa más adecuada, pero sabía también que en el pequeño bar el temple aumentaba considerablemente.

En Diagon Alley había un bar discreto ubicado al final de la avenida, casi en esquina con Madame Malkin. El Montielle. El Montielle era diariamente concurrido por jóvenes magos que preferían ser discretos, todos vestían un antifaz y se debía asistir de etiqueta o no se asistía. Gran parte de estos magos ostentaban fortuna, algunos una pequeña cantidad, otros una inmensa. Draco podía saberlo mirando sus zapatos y sus gemelos, había sido criado con ciertos conocimientos específicos.

Lejos de lo que se pudiese pensar, trabajaba del otro lado de la barra, como el mesero de aquel lugar acaudalado. La guerra no había dado tregua para los mortífagos, no importando cuánto o cómo hubiese intentado huir de su pasado. El ministerio había requisado gran parte de su fortuna y su propia madre lo había expulsado de la mansión cuando, en una noche en la que estaba siendo lo suficientemente estúpido, confesó que estaba desviado y que se negaría al matrimonio pactado con Astoria Greengrass. Este hecho lo obligó a mudarse a un departamento en un barrio mágico apartado, pero tranquilo.

El Montielle era rotativo, exhibía tres shows de distintas índoles cada día. Estos se renovaban a diario, de manera que en una semana corrida se presentaban veintiún actos distintos, derivándose de este exceso el que entre los individuos de mayor cultura artística se cuente un apreciable número de Gryffindors. Y en realidad Slytherin eran los menos, esto era algo que Draco siempre sabía también, no había un solo Slytherin que no utilizase gemelos de plata con forma de serpiente, la comodidad del anonimato lo permitía. El prejuicio contra los Slytherin era enorme, en estos días él no veía a ninguno de los chicos de su generación por la calle. Blaise se fue a Australia y Pansy insistió semanas en que se mudase con ella a Francia, pero Draco no pudo, había cierta traición en dejar la tierra por la que dio sus primeros pasos. Cierta cobardía.

Y él estaba cansado de ser un cobarde.

En El Montielle los actos eran exóticos, desde bailes de burdel hasta algunas melodías en las que se complementaban el cuerno de caracol y la ocarina. Había cosas curiosísimas en el lugar. Más allá de su frontis, que se ostentaba con un delicado cartel, presidían un par de columnas de mármol tallado: una serpiente africana de tres cabezas en cada una y cuyo estilo era petulante y fastuoso. En seguida el lugar se abre ante los ojos del cliente, matices de oro y púrpura bailan sobre las cabezas de quienes osan adentrarse, algunas esculturas de cuerpo completo adornan la estancia y Draco piensa que el concesionario se ha esforzado demasiado en hacer parecer de este lugar algo lujoso. El dueño en sí era un viejo mago de medio filo que apestaba a pretenciosidad y lujuria. Malfoy sabía porqué había sido contratado en este lugar cuando nadie más lo quiso antes, lo sabía por las miradas que disparaba a sus piernas y su cabello. Había momentos en los que él preferiría estar en la calle a estar en este lugar, y quizás fue por eso que cedió en primer lugar.

Que cedió ante Harry Potter.

La primera vez que se encontraron fue precisamente aquella noche en otoño. En El Montielle existía una terminante prohibición para fumar en el local, pero había una muchacha siendo rigurosamente rebelde en esta materia y Draco pagaba las consecuencias, una corriente de aire provocada por los encantos llevaba el humo justo hasta su estancia y le hacía sofocarse continuamente, afortunadamente fue llamado a servir y con cierto alivio se aproximó a la barra. El Montielle tenía una planta baja y una alta, esta última estaba configurada en forma de "U" donde se presentaban los espectáculos; en medio, suspendido en el aire, un telón otorgaba ciertos aires señoriales mientras que las mesas se disponen de forma desordenada en una repartija desigual.

Draco se desliza como un gato entre el gentío, carga la bandeja en una sola mano pues en secreto ha aplicado un hechizo estabilizador. Logra captar atisbos de conversación mientras pasa, algunas incitaciones de canallas que planean indecencias con una tal Isabell Cook, y Circe salve a la pobre chica, algunos cumplidos que el mismo recibe y de los cuales no se deja amilanadar, solicitudes de atención. Pero Draco hace caso omiso y baja al primer piso, esta es una zona más discreta, más exclusiva. Un lugar donde podrías charlar por negocios o impresionar a una chica.

Hay que admitir que El Montielle también tenía sus propios personajes escandalosos, Alfred Chester era uno de estos personajes. Hijo de un reconocido fabricante de escobas, le llamaban Alfie y en el hecho nadie se acordaba ya de su verdadero nombre. Era un muchacho, al igual que Draco, de unos veintiséis o veintisiete años, dueño del hígado más resistente de varios kilómetros a la redonda. Alfie se pasaba gran parte de las noches inclinado en uno de los sillones, bebiendo brebajes mientras es rodeado de chicas y chicos de todas las índoles. Su cabellera de alas de cuervo cae hasta sus hombros en una ráfaga de negro y blanco. Desde sus ojos café y verde observa a los meseros con desenfadada lucidez y siempre le dedicaba una mirada especial al propio Draco. Se contaba de él todo tipo de aventuras pecaminosas, las que compartían con señoritas y caballeros sin hacer diferencia, pero de las cuales él no hablaría directamente, era sabido también que se había acostado ya con la mitad del personal en el bar y que poseía cierto apetito por las rubias. Aun así, nunca se había intentado sobrepasar con Malfoy. En un principio este le había evitado, a sabiendas de la reputación que acarreaba, pero con el correr del tiempo habían logrado incluso entablar conversaciones y hasta se permitía cierto cariño con el hombre.

Aquella noche Alfie debió estar sinceramente pasado de copas.

Durante los intermedios del show Alfie paseaba por el salón central. Sus andares altaneros despertaban la inquietud de los muchachos que le veían pasar una y otra vez; las mujeres más audaces podían llegar a tomarle del brazo, en una clara invitación carnal. Cuando sobrevenía la oscuridad en el salón nuevamente, el hombre se sentaría en un lugar del cual desaparecería al volver a prenderse las luces. Se decía que simplemente elegía el momento de mayor atención en el espectáculo para llevarse a su acompañante al Flú, que era cauteloso hasta unos límites que nadie llegó nunca a precisar, pero que dada la reserva del acto todos presumían sobradamente.

Por eso no fue común que Draco fuese llamado en medio de un acto al primer piso, no al menos en nombre Alfie.

—Buenas noches Alfie, ¿hoy no te gustó la función? —saludó, a la vez que servía una copa de Whiskey de Odgen y retiraba las copas ya usadas del mesón

Alfie saltó como un resorte de su asiento, de inmediato sufrió el movimiento, pues se tambaleó hasta quedar apoyado en Draco.

—¡Vaya si no estaré algo ebrio! —exclamó—. Qué bueno que somos amigos y puedes sostenerme, Draco.

Algo en el hedor de su aliento, esa sórdida mezcla entre Ron de Grosella y Whiskey de Odgen, hizo recordar a Draco su padre y sus días como mortífago. De aquella deplorable imagen del hombre que vio alguna vez en la cima, pero que también se dejó caer de ella. Llevado entonces por la amargura del recuerdo, no pudo sino empujar a Alfie de vuelta a su asiento, en un movimiento agresivo y estrepitoso que logró llamar la atención de quienes alrededor se encontraban.

—No somos amigos —aclaró, alzando el rostro y arrugando la nariz en una mueca practicada y perfeccionada con los años—. Y no me digas «Draco» —puntualizó—, es sólo Malfoy para los clientes.

Alfie se desconcertó tanto ante la perceptible tirantez de Draco que dejó escapar un gemido de incredulidad antes de lanzarse encima con los puños. Malfoy, quien nunca fue partidario de los golpes, sino mejor de un buen hechizo, no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar y fue una suerte que la batalla terminase pronto a manos de un tercero, pues sentía un líquido caliente escurrir por su nariz y llevaba los ojos nublados en lágrimas involuntarias.

Cuando se hubo deshecho de esta bruma con el dorso de la mano, se estiró para acomodarse y tuvo que parpadear dos veces ante la mano que se extendía ante él antes de tomarla. El gemelo era un león enfurecido, estaba encantado para deformarse en un rugido antes de volver a su posición original. Los zapatos eran italianos, si se fijaba con mucha atención podría reconocer el diseñador, pero en este estado era lo de menos.

—¿Estás bien? —Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un antifaz que no había visto antes, de los cuales un profundo verde se exhibía sin inhibición. Draco pensó por un momento que podría perderse en ellos. Hubo una mueca de tensión en aquella mandíbula y Draco asintió mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse con un fuerte apretón de manos, como si estuviera muy complacido de conocerle.

Poco a poco advertía cómo había terminado esta escena. Los vasos se esparcían rotos en el piso, la botella de whiskey permanecía ladeada y goteando acompasadamente, Alfie yacía quejumbroso en el piso, con un labio roto y la mejilla ya hinchada. Las luces se atenuaron antes de volver a sí mismas con toda plenitud, aquella era señal de que el show había terminado y Malfoy se tensó en reflejo de la ansiedad que le agobió.

—Ven, vamos afuera, ven.

Un matiz perentorio en esa voz hizo que Draco le siguiera sin vacilación, el hombre continuó sin mirar atrás, sin comprobar si Draco le había obedecido. Malfoy sólo alcanzó a echar una última mirada al deplorable conjunto que se esparcía en el suelo. Logró hacer un leve contacto visual con Alfie y Draco consiguió a despedirse con un gesto obsceno. Afuera, en la puerta trasera, esperaba el hombre.

—Oye —dice, y se queda por unos segundo observando a Draco, mirando directamente a los ojos—. Malfoy —dice ahora.

Y Draco puede reconocerlo.

Es ese tono con el que lo llama por su apellido, casi escupiéndolo como en los viejos tiempos. Y Draco se siente como un imbécil de tiempo completo, observa los zapatos de quién le acompaña una vez más y se detiene en la casi imperceptible marca de Swgaron, conocido elitista y diseñador italiano, utiliza la piel de dragón en sus creaciones, que por cierto son únicas entre sí. Draco lo sabría a la perfección, él mismo había tenido un par cuando era niño. Son extremadamente caros y en la economía actual sólo algunos podrían permitírselo.

El maldito salvador del mundo mágico podría.

—Potter —pronuncia, tal vez con demasiado veneno. Siente su sangre hervir y por ese instante olvida el punzante dolor que resiente su nariz.

Se había prometido a sí mismo que no se dejaría llevar por sus emociones, no como cuando era niño al menos, pero hay algo en esta humillación que logra sacarlo de sus casillas, busca en su capa su varita, se palpa en todas partes sin pena ni gloria y cuando finalmente vuelve a dirigirse a Potter, este la sostiene en frente de su máscara, Draco piensa que podría hechizarlo. No lo hace. En cambio, Potter deja caer su mano y suspira, con la otra mano desabrocha la máscara, que cubre su rostro por completo, y la deja deslizarse hasta el piso, el mismo Draco no sabe dónde ha terminado la suya y asume que la ha perdido en el ajetreo anterior.

Y aquí están de vuelta, dos viejo rivales que se enfrentan, excepto que no están enfrentándose realmente, ¿no? Potter le ha ayudado y gracias a él se ha salvado de una buena pelea. Frente a esto Draco no sabe cómo reaccionar y se siente terriblemente incómodo por no tener su varita consigo.

—Mi varita, Potter —exige, siente su voz demasiado ronca y se da cuenta de que no la ha alzado en mucho tiempo. Se siente extraño, vivo de alguna manera. Potter lanza un hechizo en sí mismo y las gafas aparecen en el puente de su nariz.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿me maldices? —plantea, y suena tentador. 'Por los viejos tiempos' sería la excusa, pero a estas alturas Draco se siente demasiado desgastado, cansado realmente. Niega con la cabeza.

—Tuve que vivir todo un verano sin mi varita —dice, y no sabe por qué lo hace, deja que la amargura se deslice por su voz—, por culpa de un imbécil —agrega, porque suena correcto y se trata de un instinto. Ambos comparten una mirada con distintos grados de severidad hasta que Potter exhala y se extiende, la varita roza los dedos de Draco y puede sentir la magia entre sus dedos, si la palpa lo suficiente también puede sentir el rastro de Potter, esa magia poderosa que hace cosquillas cuando deja un vestigio.

Muy para su sorpresa, Potter luce apenado, incluso un poco avergonzado al respecto. —Sí —contesta, rascando su sien en un gesto de nerviosismo—, nunca me disculpé por eso, ¿verdad? —Su mirada se desvía y a Draco se le revuelve un poco el estómago ante esta muestra plena de sinceridad. Malditos Gryffindors estúpidos y su completa falta de consecuencia.

—Difícilmente, dado que me la enviaste en una lechuza. —Está siendo injusto y lo sabe, para empezar porque estuvo encerrado en la mansión durante todo el juicio de su padre (que fue más largo que el suyo o el de su madre) y en ese lapso de tiempo sólo se encontró con Harry una vez, en dos hileras distintas de asientos, ambos se habían dedicado un solemne asentimiento de cabeza a la vez que a Lucius Malfoy se le dictaban veinticinco años en Azkabán.

Potter se remueve incómodo frente a él y Draco siente un atisbo de lástima, que es eliminada de inmediato. «Se lo merece», es lo que piensa, pero no lo hace realmente.

—No sabía si eras tú hasta hoy —dice de improvisto, Draco lo observa perplejo—, quiero decir, habíamos venido con Ron aquí antes —habla y suena como un idiota, no queda nada de esa voz poderosa que antes le había guiado hasta afuera, y Draco casi puede visualizarlo como el niño que era antes, en sus días de escuela—, pero nunca nos atendiste tú así que nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntar.

El silencio cuelga entre ellos, pesado e incierto. Draco lo deja estar, no sabe qué decir. Su vista se desvía hacia la extensión del callejón y vislumbra algunas luces de fondo, que se mueven como ondeantes en un plano por demás inhóspito. Deben ser alrededor de las doce de la noche o quizás están bordeando la una de la madrugada, no lo sabe. En el cielo las estrellas brillan con singular esplendor; pequeñas pintas que se desbordar unas sobre otras.

—¿Cómo terminaste aquí? —Suena abrupto y Draco se niega a volver la cabeza desde el cielo, se pasea lentamente hasta llegar a un banquillo que se dispone justo al frente del local, está destartalado, mancillado y roto. Esta es de aquellas noches en las que se siente justo sí.

El alejarse de Potter parece hacer que Draco recupere su personalidad. Su actitud embarazosa ahora se remplaza por una mueca de desprecio, se agarra de los lados de su silla, deja que sus guantes rocen el óxido que desprende y que probablemente terminará por teñirlos. Mira por última vez el profundo abismo antes de dirigirse ávidamente a Potter.

—¿Acaso bromeas? —pregunta en sonora cautela, deja que la ira y la vergüenza se mezclen dentro de sí y dispara las palabras, que se amontonan en su boca—. Pensé que eras idiota, Potter, pero realmente rebasas los límites a veces.

Y Potter parece confirmarlo al lucir avergonzado.

—Los mortífagos no tenemos muchas ofertas de empleo en estos días, te imaginarás. —Le dedica una mirada sardónica y Potter abre la boca, como explotando.

—Pero tú no eras un maldito mortífago, Malfoy —dice, y hay cierta comprensión en su rostro que se refleja en una mueca horrorizada—. Eras sólo un niño. —Pero su voz se apaga.

Oh, pero Draco Malfoy lo era. Tiene una maldita marca en su brazo que lo prueba, no importa cuántas veces tratase de borrarla, allí está, fresca y reluciente en su piel blancuzca. No importa lo que dictase el tribunal, esta es la realidad con la que lidia.

—Eso ya no importa, Potter. —Deja que las palabras se deslicen fuera de sí, agrias y fáciles. Se acomoda el cabello y se pone de pie, digno y decoroso de sí mismo—. Si me disculpas.

No da una última mirada, no es capaz de permitírsela.

3

La siguiente vez que se encuentran parece casi concertada. Draco volvió a divisar, desde la punta de una mesa, muy lejos, cercado por la multitud de personas que alrededor se acoplan, el perfil y los ojos de Harry Potter. Ahora que los ha asimilado una vez, es casi imposible distinguirlos.

Harry Potter no parece verlo y Draco no quiere cambiar aquello en lo absoluto, en cambio se voltea para continuar la atención en otra mesa.

Luego del altercado con Alfie el otro día, Draco estuvo a un pelo de ser despedido. Sinceramente no sabe qué detuvo a su jefe de hacerlo, él mismo ya estaba bastante mentalizado. De lo que no se salvó fue de una charla completa en relación al trato con los clientes y del descuento de aquel whiskey a su sueldo.

Delante de su jefe, Draco sentíase cortado, como su hubiese cometido un misterioso delito que se manifestaba con un movimiento histérico de las pequeñas manos nudosas y palabras ininteligibles, envueltas en una especie de ronquera que llenaba su boca de saliva. No sentían aprecio mutuo, Draco podía llegar a sentirse como un perro por aquel hombre, que inflaba el pecho al recordarle que 'fui el único que te contrató, muchacho', algo en él daba a entender que se sentía dueño de Draco y este hecho no terminaba de inquietarle. Pero una vez más, tenía razón. Y la paga no era mala, al contrario. Se permitía aquel pequeño departamento que le resultaba extrañamente acogedor, incluso más de lo que la mansión le hizo sentir en todos sus años de niñez.

Al alejarse lo que considera una distancia pertinente, Draco se permite volver a mirar desde el otro extremo de la sala. Pero aquello parece invocarle, pues sus miradas chocan, verde y gris en un duelo. Se pregunta si realmente lo ha visto, no lleva sus lentes encima incluso cuando es bien sabido que el héroe de todos tiene una terrible miopía.

Potter vuelve su cabeza y Draco se entrega a un alivio insensato, camina rápidamente a la orilla de la barra, donde levita copas mientras el barman le sonríe de lado.

—Terrible, esta noche —le dice. Su nombre es Jack y como cualquier barman, es pretencioso y afilado en los bordes, sabe todo de todos, Draco prefiere tenerlo cerca, como una especie de aliado en cualquier caso. No es bueno enemistarte con chicos como Jack, lo aprendió en la sala común de Slytherin.

Asiente en reconocimiento y espera a que terminen de mezclarse los brebajes, él mismo podría beber uno antes de irse a casa, Jack concede ese tipo de favores y es tan sólo uno de los beneficios que concede su amistad.

Aburrido, se tiende en la barra y una vez más allí está Harry Potter, con una mirada de abierta intensidad. No se asienten, no se acercan, sólo se miran y por lo tanto, Draco sólo es capaz de devolver la mirada. Algo en sí mismo se endurece antes de voltearse para recibir la bandeja ya lista para el servicio y mientras vuelve a dirigirse en dirección a Potter, las sombras del salón le han consumido.

4

Este acto de plena y continua observación no se repitió sólo una, sino varias veces a lo largo de la noche. Y luego en otras noches, que ponían a Draco nervioso cada vez, hasta que generó una costumbre en torno a ello y terminó esperando cada velada, a toparse con aquel antifaz perlado que sólo dejaba ver esos inconfundibles ojos verdes.

Siempre existió una desentendida aura de misterio en torno al acto. Se acercaban, pero sin llegar a tocarse, se miraban, pero nunca hasta el grado de acosarse, siempre en un baile en torno al otro. Un montón de casualidades que en este punto parecían concertadas y a las cuales Draco Malfoy se había vuelto terriblemente adicto. Atraído. Le llevaban a acabar la noche preguntándose: ¿hasta cuándo durará este juego previo?

El día llegó, sin embargo. Sin mayor previsión y con anuncios de tormenta.

Draco podía observar a medida que el sol bajaba, enrojeciéndose hasta convertirse en un violeta purpúreo, que luego se descompuso en una gama de grises apagados y tristes; desde su ventana comenzaba a sentirse inquieto. Un sobresalto anormal le invadió cuando se escuchó el primer estruendo y luego las gotas irrumpieron en el pasaje pacífico que anteriormente se tejía.

Suspiró con resignación, debería tomar el Floo esta noche. En otros días, cuando el ambiente acompañaba el acto, prefería caminar hasta el lugar. Inspirar el olor a Londres resultaba tranquilizador y agradable, incluso si a veces recibía miradas de desprecio desde el otro lado de la calle. Ya no importaba ni era tan grave como al principio, si hace memoria puede recordar incluso algunos insultos, pero el pasar del tiempo había hecho lo suyo.

En el bar había otra cosa, otro ambiente. A pesar de ser rechazado por algunos de sus colegas de trabajo, esto no sucedía abiertamente, y en general había podido reclutar un buen par de aliados que llegarían incluso a preocuparse por él.

Si algo había descubierto en aquel lugar es que cada uno de los empleados estaba escapando de algo. Jack, por ejemplo, escapaba de su padre, que había sido lo suficientemente abusivo como para dejarle marcas en su cuello o en sus manos. Draco no conocía los detalles y sinceramente no los necesitaba, podía imaginar la mayor parte.

Charlotte, o Lotte como se le llamaba usualmente, había huido de sus exnovios, cada uno más sicópata que el anterior; relaciones que habían resultado casi de la peor manera posible.

Emily trabajaba en la cocina, era dueña de una tez oscura y unas caderas anchas. Siempre actuó de forma paternalista con Draco, diciéndole que comiese más, preparándole algunas galletas. Y Draco era el único que conocía su secreto. Se lo había contado una noche especialmente vacía, a las afueras del Montielle donde la claridad límpida del cielo comenzaba a perfilarse, con un cigarrillo en una mano y la otra apretada ligeramente contra la rodilla de Draco.

'Perdí un hijo' dijo repentinamente, como si aquello lo dijese todo. Y tal vez lo hacía. Draco no supo qué decir o qué hacer, sólo se quedó allí mirando, hasta que su mirada se desvió al cielo y se perdió entre el claroscuro de la luna.

Tal vez estuvo destinado que llegase allí, al Montielle. Aquel era el destino de los chicos rotos y perdidos, de los cobardes y los esperanzados. Pero Draco sinceramente no sabía, no realmente: ¿De quién huía él?

¿De su madre? No, aquella no era una huida si no una declaración.

¿De su padre? Aún menos, él aún estaba escondido entre los recodos de Azkabán y seguiría estando allí por muchos años más.

Tal vez de su pasado. Oh, pero Draco había logrado sortear su pasado como un laberinto de una sola línea.

¿De qué huía entonces? Probablemente de sí mismo.

Era entonces cuando extrañaba la compañía. El miedo primitivo a la soledad hacía nacer en el fondo oscuro de su conciencia una chispa de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Miraba desesperadamente hacia las faldas de aquellos edificios que se enfrentaban al suyo, cómo estos se encerraban envueltos en el caer de la lluvia, creyendo distinguir en la acera de la calle la lejana silueta de su madre. Con sus largas piernas envueltas en capas lujosas, su cabello blanco como la nieve caído sobre sus hombros y un pequeño mechón que se confundía con el tono de sus túnicas, pero que resaltaba ante el fulgor de su rostro. Ese temblor por la ilusión de movimientos y colores cambiábase por un espanto inmóvil, a medida que la sombra se iba ahogando en el espesor de la lluvia.

La aberrante consternación que le asoló fue suficiente para hacerlo ponerse en pie, para rebuscar en su armario y ponerse su mejor traje de raso.

Aquél sería uno de los días especiales en la temporada.

5

Los días especiales eran caóticos, comenzaban en un horario anormalmente temprano y podían terminar a las seis de la mañana si así ameritaba el espectáculo.

Eran cinco espectáculos especiales que, por supuesto, se presentaban como una caja de sorpresas. Nadie además del concesionario tenía real idea de lo que se mostraría aquella noche, pero era sabido de buena tinta que eran lo mejor de lo mejor, se preparaba con meses de antelación y El Montielle permanecía tres días cerrado previamente a la gala.

No sólo con ello aumentaba la calidad, sino también la convocatoria. Dos hechizos de extensión eran lanzados en el salón de espectáculos, aunque el primer piso se mantenía en calidad de zona VIP.

Estas serían al tipo de cosas que Draco asistiría si llevase una vida como la que anteriormente se permitía, cuando era un niño. Si hubiese seguido el camino del éxito y el lujo que había seguido su padre.

Pero aquí estaba desde la otra cara de la moneda y si había algo que agradecía del Montielle era el anonimato que permitía, no sólo con el cliente sino también con el empleador.

Para esta noche había elegido una máscara negra y sedosa, tan sólo un delicado antifaz que podía contrastar perfectamente con su piel y su cabello. Acompañaba al negro reluciente de su traje.

El reloj de su muñeca piteó las diez de la noche y en ese mismo instante las puertas se abrieron en un soplido. Draco se asomó sólo para comprobar la cuantiosa fila que bordeaba la cuadra, había encantos invisibles que protegían a los clientes de la lluvia, todos en una sublime etiqueta que no impedía ciertos codazos y empujones.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Ven aquí! —fue llamado. Mientras salía sintió un raro alivio. Avanzó por el pasillo y escuchó su nombre nuevamente. Emily lo llamaba desde una de las reservas de vino, levitaba botellas con gracia y delicadeza. Dejó dos de estas en los brazos de Draco y se marchó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación—. El jefe pidió que subiésemos las mejores cosechas para estos idiotas —hizo una mueca de desprecio—, como si semejantes imbéciles fuesen capaces de reconocer un buen vino. —Y oh, a Draco le gustaban las chicas de boca sucia, le recordaban a Pansy.

Pero debía coincidir en el hecho, los idiotas no reconocen un buen vino. Draco se encuentra a sí mismo frunciendo los labios cuando es ordenado a servir ciertas cosechas.

Draco se distrajo fugazmente de su nerviosismo levitando botellas hasta el segundo piso. Jack lo saludó desde la barra con cordialidad y le hubiese gustado que al final no le dedicase un guiño de ojo y una sonrisa socarrona. Qué brillante idiota. Draco sintió cómo el ambiente se espesaba a su alrededor con el llegar de la gente, mujeres de vestidos largos y antifaces que parecían de ópera, hombres con trajes de lana o gabardina. Draco se encontraba ofreciendo champaña antes de la primera función cuando lo notó desde el rabillo del ojo.

De raso blanco y corbatín negro, su máscara en un claro perlado se mezclaba con las luces del salón.

Por supuesto que los dioses serían condescendientes con Harry Potter luego de sus años de escuela, ya no había ningún rastro de la niñez en su rostro sino pómulos marcados y frentes anchos. Draco sentía que personalmente nunca había superado el periodo de la adolescencia, seguía siendo flaco y alto, pero no de una forma imponente como le gustaría, al caso más bien débil y escuálida, sus pómulos seguían angulosos, pero de una manera tierna, y sus labios habían adquirido aquel color juguetón que suelen poseer los recién nacidos. De su padre no había vestigio que se le impregnase además del cabello y la estatura, pero incluso entonces Lucius Malfoy parecía una montaña andante en comparación a sí mismo. Desdichadamente lo que tenía de hábil con la lengua no llegaba a coincidir en plenitud con la figura esbelta que proponía y aquello siempre fue motivo de lamento.

Calmado como el viento, las palabras llegaron a sus oídos como susurrados en una admirable armonía «Malfoy». Resonaba el trueno de las voces en el fondo, acompañadas de la banda que amenizaba el ambiente con melódica y prolongada repercusión. El cello sonaba en una nota invariable, de reconfortante frescura, que parecía subir al ser acompañada por la flauta.

Desde el techo límpido caían gotitas cristalinas que se perdían en forma de una niebla de espuma, llevase también una alada chispa armónica y monocromática del amarillo. Aquella escena le recordó al castillo de Hogwarts, le retrocedió en el tiempo diez años y le permitió revivir nuevamente aquel cielo estrellado, cubierto de velas que rociaban anilinas templadas. Y de aquel recuerdo pudo una vez más distinguir la clara mueca de Harry Potter en la mesa de Gryffindor, de molestia y desazón, pero que hoy, cuando Draco volvió a enfocarse en el presente de aquella habitación y sus ojos revolotearon hasta el susodicho, se resolvía en una mueca de complacencia y diversión. Y esto era nuevo. Draco pudo sino preguntarse: ¿es real este momento? ¿Realmente ha llegado el día en que Harry Potter le mire con agrado?

Observó el gesto que le dedicaba, Harry Potter brindando a su salud en reconocimiento. Iba acompañado ¿de quién? ¿Granger y Weasley? Había una segunda cabellera rojiza y probablemente había de pertenecer a Ginny Weasley, pero no se quedó para comprobarlo, hubo un tácito entendimiento de que sí, y esta realización le golpeó como una bludger.

¡Por supuesto que el salvador del mundo mágico tendría una novia! Sinceramente, la pequeña comadreja sería una estúpida si no se hubiese colgado del brazo de Harry Potter a la primera oportunidad. Nada de esto impedía que se sintiese algo estúpido, algo usado y algo sucio, porque eso había sido al final del día, tan sólo el sucio juego de Harry Potter.

Y tal vez ni siquiera eso, pensó. Blaise tenía razón después de todo, una vez más había logrado obsesionarse con el idiota de Gryffindor, lo suficiente esta vez como para llegar a imaginar cosas donde nunca las hubo, asignar significados a miradas que no significaron nada. Cuando se reuniesen la próxima vez, le entregaría un buen vino.

Las luces juguetearon hasta apagarse y se corrió la voz del primer acto, Malfoy enderezó su espalda y se alejó, mientras el cello se disipaba en una nota suave y la flauta cerraba el concierto en notas planas y melodiosas.

—Malfoy. —Volvió a escuchar, y se encogió sobre sí mismo sin pensarlo realmente. Los tonos graves resonaron en sus oídos con admirable armonía. Draco dio vuelta sobre sí mismo y aquella contemplación volvió a ponerse en su lugar.

Este interés celado y provocativo, de abierta lujuria y calor. Draco sintió sus piernas temblar un poco, sólo por escuchar su apellido salir de aquellos labios. —Potter —respondió, intentó sonar ronco, pero salió como un chillido. Estaba perdido, lo sabía. El inusitado brillo zorruno inundó los ojos verdes de Potter, mirándolo fijamente con lasciva acometividad.

Y en sus oídos reverberó el susurro «Ven al baño al fin del primer acto», Draco lo observó atónito mientras aquella frase se recitaba, Potter pareció sonreír aún más ampliamente «podría ser un buen lugar para un descanso». Y luego desapareció. Fundiéndose en la sombra del espectáculo tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez, porque quizás Draco estaba obligado a vivir de la penumbra, pero la invitación estaba hecha y eso era todo lo que había estado esperando en este tiempo, incluso aunque se negase a aceptarlo completamente. Pero la emoción se bombeaba directo a sus venas y no podía impedirse a sí mismo.

Cuando logró componerse lo suficiente como para volver a la barra, Jack lo miraba asombrado y curioso, Draco lo miró irritado.

—¿Alegría esta noche? —La graciosa actitud infantil que se cargó en aquella pregunta dividió a Draco entre la diversión y la irritación, finalmente la diversión ganó y se dejó soltar un resoplido.

—No lo sé —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros bajo la mirada escrutadora y entretenida de Jack—. Pero diablos, espero que sí —añadió, sólo lo suficientemente alto como para escuchar él mismo.

Reunió fuerza en sus talones, enderezó su espalda y levantó la barbilla mientras esperaba a que se preparasen los tragos.

Por ahora, el show debía continuar.

6

Dieron las doce en punto en su reloj cuando el show había terminado, casi todo el público comenzó a esparcirse en aquel entretiempo y el nerviosismo de Draco aumentó a la par de su excitación.

A sus oídos llegó el susurro y esta vez un estremecimiento atravesó a Draco, erizándole la piel y provocando que los dedos de sus pies de enrollaran copiosamente «te estaré esperando, Malfoy» dijo.

¿Sería tal vez que estaba dirigiéndose directamente a la boca del lobo? Probablemente, si era honesto. Pero también era sabido que los Malfoy no eran conocidos por tomar las mejores decisiones. No señor. Y si bien se quedó allí parado por un momento, como reuniendo energías y fuerzas para lo que le enfrentaría, dio un paso hacia adelante y este pareció ser el primero de su camino por el tablón en un navío pirata.

Dedicó una última mirada apreciativa a Jack y este le respondió con un—: te cubriré, en cualquier caso, diré que estabas enfermo —Draco asintió, agradecido por este sobre entendimiento de la situación. Comenzó a caminar, tirante de sí mismo, y en la lejanía escuchó un grito ahogado por los murmullos que se agolpaban a su alrededor—. ¡Te llamaré mañana temprano y más vale que contestes, hijo de puta!

Draco sólo tuvo tiempo de voltear y dedicarle un dedo antes de seguir su camino a los baños.

Si algo había aprendido en este trabajo, era a deslizarse, no caminar propiamente, sino atravesar un gentío sin tocar a nadie o atraer la atención de paso. Y en ese sentido, se sentía casi como un arte, el arte de ser una serpiente. Este arte, en casos como aquel, le ayudaban a sortear multitudes sin mayor problema, y antes de proponérselo incluso ya estaba frente a frente con el baño de varones. El nerviosismo se aglomeraba en el estómago de Draco, como un montón de gryndilows luchando por salir. Miró su reloj, habían pasado siete minutos desde aquel susurro

Comenzaba a cuestionar severamente sus decisiones y dio un paso hacia atrás antes de que la puerta se abriese y le pescasen del cuello para tirar de él hacia dentro.

Una chispa de excitación fue la que le hizo volver a sí mismo, se encontró en guardia y soltándose del agarre, deteniéndose a mitad de camino cuando reconoció el rostro frente a él. Estaban a una distancia vertiginosamente corta y desde este ángulo se podían apreciar los diminutos lunares que recorrían el rostro de su antiguo rival. Las voces del exterior estaban siendo amortiguadas y el olor de loza y limón inundó sus fosas nasales.

—Casi pensé que no vendrías —dijo Potter, de esa manera en la que sólo él podía hacerlo sonar. Como un maldito desafío del cual Draco había sido partícipe y no como una invitación que había aceptado.

—Casi no vengo —responde, y se sorprende a sí mismo por aquella admisión, Potter sólo sonríe.

Su sonrisa es la más sincera que ha visto en un tiempo, llega hasta sus ojos y forma arrugas en el proceso, deja ver sus dientes blancos como el hielo. Esta forma desinhibida de sonreír le recuerda a Draco lo reservado que es él mismo, así que rompe esta burbuja a su alrededor y se aleja en un movimiento brusco, un poco desesperado por reestablecer las energías habituales entre ellos.

—¿Para qué me llamaste aquí, Potter? —inquiere en un tono que sugiere desconfianza, la sonrisa en el rostro de su acompañante se borra y se siente casi decepcionado, casi.

—Pensé que lo sabrías.

Si hubo un momento en el que Draco debió sentir miedo, debía de haber sido justo en ese punto, en el efecto de esa frase. En cómo sus piernas temblaron ligeramente y su garganta se cerró ante la respiración ahogada que se produjo. En cómo los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron y su postura cambió de cerrada a incierta.

Pero no lo hizo, no sintió miedo o pavor. No huyó ante esos efectos adversos, al contrario y más mortífero todavía: se cautivó. Se cautivó por la voz cargada de segundas intenciones y sus pezones se endurecieron dolorosamente bajo su camisa.

Potter avanzó un paso hacia él. —¿Lo sabes entonces? —preguntó, su voz ronca y lenta.

Draco recordó entonces, todas las miradas que habían compartido anteriormente, todos los acercamientos prohibidos que se hicieron y toda la tensión que se cargó entre ello. Hoy explotaba. Más como una unión de fuegos artificiales que como una bomba.

Y decidió que estaba bien.

—Sí, creo que lo sé. —Dio un paso hacia adelante y en su mente mantuvo la excusa "sólo será una vez" repitiéndose una y otra vez "prométetelo a ti mismo, Draco Malfoy", se dijo.

Y sus bocas se rozaron, primero como un rose suave, casi accidental. Como el toque de un pétalo de rosas. Luego completo, sus labios deslizándose el uno contra el otro en una batalla lenta y cuidadosa. Draco se sintió como un virgen, su cuerpo entero vibrando, su polla dura y húmeda en sus pantalones. Las respiraciones agitadas y cálidas en el rostro del otro y Draco se encontró jadeando cuando Potter le mordió el labio, la intensidad del beso cambió de lenta y cuidadosa a un intercambio demoledor y duro.

Los dientes del uno chocaron contra los del otro y no se detuvieron hasta que alguien intentó abrir la puerta. Draco se alejó jadeando por aire, sentía su rostro arder y su traje se había desordenado.

—Parece que está cerrado. —Se escuchó desde el otro extremo de la puerta, algunas risas se elevaron por entre el murmullo y se alejaron por el pasillo.

—Ellos volverán —aclaró Draco, arregló su antifaz y enderezó su corbata. Potter no estaba mucho mejor, podía disimular con ese cabello ridículamente desordenado, pero su rostro aún se hallaba enrojecido. Una mirada salvaje se disparó hacia Draco y este se sintió desbordar.

—Vamos a mi casa.

El imperativo era difícil de distinguir cuando se estaba así de excitado, una orden firmemente dada podía ser capaz de turbar la serenidad lenta de un ambiente, pero aquí y ahora se dejaba mezclar con la locura inicial del acto.

Aun así, Draco fue capaz de recordar aquél día en que Potter peleó por él en el bar y luego le dijo a Draco que salieran. Experimentó de revés aquella sensación de seguridad cegadora, de que debía obedecer ante el mandado.

Y aquello no era común, no en él. A Draco Malfoy no se le decía qué hacer, además sabía que por el bien de la decencia debía negarse a esta invitación, pero luego estaba aquel desafío detrás de las palabras en Potter y Draco tampoco poseía la capacidad de echarse para atrás en los desafíos que se le planteaban, era adicto de mala manera desde sus días de escuela. «Idiotas adictos el uno del otro y con una tensión sexual sin resolver», dijo Blaise una vez, y quizás él sí poseía el don de la adivinación.

Maldita sea, pero esta vez serían dos botellas de vino las que Draco le regalaría cuando se volviesen a encontrar.

Potter extendió un brazo a Draco, esperando a que lo tomara. Se aparecerían entonces, hubo en sí mismo un pequeño lamento debido a lo poco decoroso en la situación, pero al diablo. No estaba dispuesto a sufrir la humillación de Jack si es que volvía nuevamente al bar en ese estado.

Cuando lo tomó, su corazón palpitaba violentamente.

—Desbloquea la puerta —dijo. Y Potter chasqueó los dedos, la sensación en el aire de la magia sin varita cosquilleó su rostro y su polla se endureció aún más. Siempre tuvo un fetiche con la magia poderosa, Pansy se reiría de él por horas si descubriese este hecho.

Circe, pero se sentía como un adolecente.

—Agárrate fuerte.

Malfoy se volteó a mirarlo, pero antes de poder formular alguna oración el crujido zumbó en sus oídos y sintió un jalón en el ombligo.

7

Estaba oscuro, pero cuando llegaron las luces se prendieron por sí mismas en un cálido resplandor amarillo tenue. Olía a flores de una manera que Draco no había esperado, ¿Aquello que percibía era Jazmín o Azucena? Probablemente ambos, y Draco tenía un olfato fino en relación a las flores, casi tanto como con los vinos.

¿Era realmente Harry Potter lo suficientemente refinado como para apreciar el olor a flores o esta situación confirmaba su hipótesis inicial entorno a Ginny Weasley?

Su estómago se revolvió ante la duda, no sabía si quería saber la respuesta, así como tampoco quería verse envuelto en polémicas terribles en caso de que se viesen descubiertos ahora que habían llegado tan lejos.

Había logrado mantener el perfil bajo luego de la guerra y planeaba continuar así, muchas gracias.

—¿Aún estás saliendo con Ginny Weasley?

—¿Se te ofrece algo de beber?

Ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo, se detuvieron en su lugar, escrutándose el uno al otro, ¿qué podría ver Harry Potter en sí mismo y qué era capaz de ver Draco Malfoy sobre él?

Nada, no realmente. Potter hizo una mueca de confusión antes de responder. —Creo que eso significa un whiskey de fuego para ti. —Draco se sintió enrojecer, pero no retrocedió. No era bueno compartiendo—. Ginny y yo terminamos casi un año después de la guerra —le indicó finalmente.

No sabía que estaba conteniendo el aire hasta que lo hubo soltado con alivio.

»¿Realmente crees que te hubiese traído a casa si hubiese habido alguien más? —preguntó, algo ofendido. Aquello irritó a Draco realmente, esta actitud de que todos deben saber cómo piensa el querido salvador.

—Potter, yo no sé nada de ti —respondió tajante, su voz fría hizo eco en la habitación. Potter sonrió hacia un lado.

—Tienes razón.

Se miraron un momento antes de que un chasquido de dedos resultase en el estruendoso "¡Crack!" de una aparición, y luego un elfo doméstico apareció, horrible y viejo como él mismo.

—Maestro Harry Potter —dijo, luego su mirada se dirigió hasta Draco—. Oh. —Enderezó su estatura y sus orejas se levantaron—. Sangre Black, ¿podría tratarse del Maestro Draco Malfoy? —preguntó, Draco asintió lentamente con la cabeza—. Qué maravilla, por fin alguien digno pisa esta casa, ¿qué puede hacer Kreacher por el maestro?

El knut cayó en su lugar, por supuesto que estaría en Grimmauld Place. Draco observó con detenimiento estos muebles antiguos, pero valiosos. La estancia se pintaba oscura, pero reconocería esa madera negra en cualquier parte, el Ebony era una tronco no muy común y fácilmente distinguible. Por los estantes se esparcían fotos y recuerdos de días pasados, de gente que estaba y que ya no está.

Parece un lugar detenido en el tiempo, él mismo se siente como en estasis hasta que Potter aparece a un costado y le entrega su vaso. —En una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, hay un árbol genealógico de tu familia, la casa no me ha dejado arrancarlo pero quizás contigo sea más condescendiente —dice, hay una torcedura en su boca y Draco observa sus labios, son delgados y se estiran de una manera perfecta. Quiere morderlos pero en vez de eso bebe el whiskey de su copa y este quema su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago—. Luego de la guerra no supe nada de ti, Hermione y Ron me creían loco por preguntar tanto —confiesa, un leve rubor se asienta en sus mejillas morenas.

Potter posee un color trigueño no muy común en estos días, su cabello es oscuro como el carbón, pero se retuerce en pequeñas ondulaciones y rizos, por otro lado su piel resplandece en una mezcla de marrón y blanco.

—¿Qué pasó con tus lentes? —Draco no olvida en preguntar, comienza a desabrochar su antifaz pero Potter intercede por él—. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo —dice, aun así deja que las manos gentiles y fáciles deslicen los hilos y su máscara cae en un soplido.

—Sé que puedes. —Luego Potter desabrocha la propia en un solo tirón fácil—. Utilicé un encanto para la vista —aclara, y con un chasquido de dedos sus lentes se posan nuevamente en el puente de su nariz, los cala antes de enfocarse en Malfoy—, aunque no es lo mismo.

Se acercan acompasadamente, hasta que pueden respirar el aire del otro, cálido y con un suave olor a whiskey que impregna aquella escena. La estancia queda en silencio y luego hay una mano cálida en la mejilla de Malfoy, se siente como un gesto terriblemente íntimo, y hay algo que se siente correcto en ello. Luego los labios de Potter están sobre los de Draco, gentiles y escrupulosos de una manera en que no debería ser Harry Potter.

Y en su oreja un susurro « ¿Haz estado en un cuarto rojo antes, Malfoy?»

El beso se detiene y Draco se paraliza. —No —admite, pero no se detiene allí, porque es un idiota enorme que no puede, simplemente no puede decirle que no a Harry Potter—, pero no me estoy negando en lo absoluto —susurra en el oído de Harry, porque él no sabe este hechizo de susurros con el que Potter juega, mas esto no impide que un estremecimiento atraviese su cuerpo.

Luego es nuevamente besos mojados y duros, en su cuello, en su oreja y en sus labios. Sabe que dejarán marcas, que estas mordeduras quedarán como la prueba de la vil puta que es por estarse dejando follar por Harry Potter de entre todas las personas, pero no le molesta en lo absoluto.

—Maldita sea, Malfoy —gruñe Potter y apoya su dureza contra la de Malfoy, lo que le hace gemir en voz alta, sus frentes mojados, sus pezones duros y sus labios hinchados.

—Llévame —pide, pero el beso no se detiene. En vez de eso Harry lo toma por las nalgas y lo levanta fácilmente, Draco envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y deja que su conciencia se desvíe ante la experiencia de este éxtasis.

Draco no es virgen, de ninguna manera. Pero es la primera vez que se siente así de nervioso, este sentimiento se incrementa cuando Potter se detiene frente a una habitación, Draco baja de sus brazos y escucha con fingido desinterés los encantos que murmura. Han subido al segundo piso y se encuentran frente a una puerta de marfil rosa, que se abre ante ellos con un chillido.

Por dentro, el rojo de la habitación inunda y nubla todos sus sentidos.

Juguetes que nunca ha visto: plugs anales de distintos colores y tamaños, látigos que cuelgan de las paredes con sodomía, esposas y vendas. Hay cuerdas, hay pinzas para pezones y hay antifaces, correas y argollas. Todo ha sido dispuesto para su uso y Draco sólo puede exhalar con un suave "Oh".

Entra en la habitación y sabe que Potter le está dando su espacio para que se familiarice y encuentre algo que le guste, hay expectativas y nerviosismo en esta escena. Su corazón late rápido y duro, siente que en cualquier momento se saldrá de su pecho. No puede pensar correctamente esta vez; ha perdido todo su armamento Slytherin y en esta ocasión se queda sin palabras.

La cama grande y roja en la habitación, es acompañada por sillones y sillas extrañas. En la pared hay cadenas y Draco está seguro de que están destinadas a colgarle de cabeza.

—¿Sabes las reglas? —Potter pregunta justo cuando Draco está tocando algunas pinzas. Se evalúan mutuamente. Draco asiente.

—He estado en el BDSM antes —dice, y es verdad, sólo que no de esta manera, no en un lugar exclusivamente dedicado a este fetiche. Probablemente está conociendo una parte realmente privada del salvador del mundo mágico y se pregunta levemente por qué se le está entregando tal grado de confianza.

Es decir, el profeta pagaría lo que fuese por saber que Harry Potter es en realidad un niño malo, un fetichista.

Cae presa de un pánico inusitado, pero se disipa en cuanto los brazos de Potter le rodean por la espalda y lo llevan a la cama. Se besan suave y lento.

—No haré nada que no quieras —dice—. Y seré suave al respecto.

Draco se siente mortalmente ofendido. —No necesito que seas gentil conmigo, Potter. —La tonalidad fría de su voz es apaciguada cuando una mano se posa en sus moscas y las desabrocha lentamente.

Lo que Draco no ha mencionado es que nunca ha estado en la posición de pasivo en este tipo de juegos, no importa si él era quién estaba siendo follado. El rol del dominatrix siempre le vino como anillo al dedo.

Entonces hace lo que siempre le ha dicho a sus acompañantes "relájate y déjate llevar". Lo que en realidad no es tan reconfortante, no hasta que Potter se lo susurra—: Yo te guiaré, Malfoy. —Y el uso de su apellido en algo tan prohibido hace que sus últimas luchas se disipen, se deja desvestir y tocar. Los besos se repiten uno sobre otro de forma rítmica pero lujuriosa, hasta que ya no queda tela que les impida sentir. Sus pollas se frotan la una contra la otra, y es un buen pinchazo el que Potter tiene allí—. La palabra será 'Aries'.

Hay un desliz, y el calor de Potter sobre sí mismo se ha perdido. —¿Qué? —comienza a decir, pero es acallado por un "Shh" y cierra la boca tan pronto como la había abierto.

—No te he ordenado que hables.

Y han comenzado entonces.

8

Hay un antifaz de tela suave que cubre su vista, sus manos han sido atadas frente a él, con cuerdas que no hieren pero fuerzan. Su cara está hundida en la cama, una gota de sudor recorre su frente, sus piernas tiemblan con anticipación.

Potter besa y lame su culo, el rastrojo de su barba se siente ardiente y probablemente dejará marcas de quemadura mañana, pero ahora poco importa.

—Has sido malo, Malfoy, tan malo —dice contra su culo, sus manos lo amasan suavemente y lo aprieta duramente, Draco gime.

—Sí. —Está jadeando, su voz apaciguada por el colchón—. He sido malo, tan malditamente malo.

—Y con una boca sucia, además. —Hay mordidas y más caricias que le cubren, le dividen entre el dolor y la complacencia. Su polla está dura y firme, cuelga entre sus piernas y siente cómo el líquido pre seminal se escurre lento y fácil—. Tendré que castigarte para que aprendas, sólo será un poco si prometes ser un chico bueno. —Malfoy es una puta completa por Potter, todo su cuerpo palpita en excitación, ambas manos acarician sus nalgas y luego una se estrella directo en su culo. Hay una sensación de ardor que le quita el aire de los pulmones, y sabe que es un completo desastre por los sonidos que deja salir de su boca—. Sólo será un poco más, lo prometo —dice Potter, y su voz es gentil y suave, casi cariñosa. Otra mano se estrella contra su culo y esta vez Malfoy no tiene restricciones en dejarse gritar, su polla se contrae en excitación y dolor.

Quiere hundirse y deslizarse por la cama, aún a pesar de que probablemente se raspe y arda como el infierno. Necesita correrse como nunca lo ha hecho. Pero no se moverá de esta posición, no podría aunque lo intentara, está en un shock sensorial justo ahora. Su cuerpo se convulsiona sobre sí mismo ante estas sensaciones que confunden dolencia y placer.

Un dedo se desliza por la raya de su culo hasta su agujero, juguetea con su entrada en círculos perezosos y fáciles, pero no se introduce. Luego otra palmada se estrella contra su culo y Draco se muerde el labio, siente el sabor metálico en su lengua.

—Te has portado bien, Malfoy. Sólo serán un par más

Y él asiente, aunque sabe que no pude observar el gesto. —Sí —gime, está pidiendo, se siente humillado y avergonzado, pero esta vergüenza le excita, sentir esta excitación le avergüenza aún más, pero esto sólo le provoca nuevos grados de excitación. Como toda una reacción en cadena.

Las últimas palmadas se aciertan en su culo, Draco sabe que Potter se está conteniendo con ellas, pero eso no evita que duelan como el infierno.

—Mírate a ti mismo, cariño. —Las palabras salen dulces y tentadoras de su boca—. Gimiendo como una buena puta para mí. Oh Malfoy, pero tú sí que eres un pervertido, ¿no es así?

Draco sólo es capaz de gemir en respuesta. Luego es volteado y puesto sobre su espalda, su culo le palpita de forma constante. Potter dice los hechizos en voz baja, que hacen que Draco sienta un repentino vacío y una sensación de incomodidad que conoce bastante bien, invoca el lubricante y deja caer algunas gotas a través de la hendidura de Draco, luego lo extiende, haciendo que Draco se retuerza por el frío contra su piel

Draco se recuesta un poco más sobre su espalda, con las manos limitadas por correas sobre su cabeza. Sus nudillos están tensos, blancos seguramente.

—Voy a trabajar un poco para abrirte, si no te importa —dice Potter, casi en un todo conversacional—. Me gusta verte de esta manera. —Desliza la punta de un dedo a lo largo del borde del agujero de Draco, este vuelve a asentir. Le gusta estar vendado, todas las sensaciones simplemente se amplifican en niveles que él mismo no cree posible todo el tiempo.

Una mano se posa en su polla y la acaricia suavemente, el pulgar de Potter se hunde un poco en la uretra de Malfoy y este gime por la sensación. Está tan duro que sabe que tan sólo tomará tres o cuatro jaladas antes de que se deshaga sobre sí mismo, espera a que Potter siga, pero no lo hace. En vez de eso, juega con su entrada con mayor entusiasmo, y Draco piensa que eso es igual de bueno.

—Por favor —vuelve a pedir—. Fóllame como a una maldita puta o te juro que... —Las palabras se pierden en la profundidad de su garganta cuando Potter saca sus dedos y en su lugar, posa su polla sobre el agujero de Malfoy, presionando levemente, lentamente.

—¿Me juras qué, Malfoy?

Draco tuerce las caderas, la cama plana y dura debajo de él. —Moriré de frustración si no lo haces —declara. Mueve su culo hasta presionarlo contra la polla de Potter.

Potter observa y parece decidirse, porque presiona lentamente. —¿Te gusta eso? —pregunta, su voz lasciva. Draco asiente, sin palabras.

Al mirar la curva magra y articulada del cuerpo de Draco, Potter dice suavemente—: Nunca he visto una figura tan hermosa. —Desliza su mano por la línea rosada que cruza los muslos de Draco y se inclina para poner marcas en su piel, luego las besa una a una. Draco se deja hacer y tiembla ante cada toque—. Me haces querer maltratar esta piel pálida.

—Ya lo has hecho —responde Draco, y levanta su culo un poco más, sólo para que Potter vea esas nalgas rojizas, piensa que quizás se ha pasado pues podrían quedar hematomas que luego tendrá que curar en un hechizo o no podrá sentarse en semanas.

Atrapa un labio entre sus dientes a la vez que Potter vuelve a presionar su polla, y esta vez va profundo. En una lentitud tan llana que hace que Draco quiera gritar, el calor se eleva en sus mejillas y en su pecho.

—Estás tan caliente —Potter traza el culo de Draco con su mano, acariciando entre sus mejillas extendidas y aquello le gana un estremecimiento que no alcanza a reprimir, la mano áspera pero reconfortante de Potter se retira y se extiende a la raíz de su pene y la suavidad de sus bolas—. Merlín, eres un bastardo tan hermoso, ¿verdad?

Malfoy está completamente duro y la cabeza rosa oscuro de su polla está mojada y resbaladiza. Potter deja que su pulgar se deslice sobre él, empujando su propia polla un poco más dentro de Malfoy y este gime. —Joder, Potter. —Siente su piel húmeda, su cuerpo tenso.

Está casi ciego de lujuria. Esta infinitud de confianza es aterradora y eufórica. Justo ahora podría no necesitar tocarse para correrse, se conformaría con una buena jodida hasta que su cuerpo tome con facilidad la polla de Potter y sus caderas se retuerzan por sí solas.

Hay un empuje profundo en su culo. Draco gime, se siente lleno por dentro de una manera incómoda, sabe que debe acostumbrarse a la sensación. Intenta recordarle a su cuerpo que esto es lo que quiere, que a pesar de este dolor inicial, luego vendrán oleadas de placer.

—¿Bien? —pregunta Potter, su mano enrollada en la cadera de Draco, firme, dura. Dejará marcas.

Él duda, luego dice. —Sí, creo que sí. —Presiona sus ojos cuando Potter lo estira, lentamente primero, follándolo suave y pausado. Se retira hasta sólo dejar la cabeza dentro, luego presiona sobre su hoyo ya ensanchado, dejando que Draco sienta el grosor antes de que Potter presione más. Agregando más lubricante hasta que Draco suplica que lo follen duro. Potter hace oídos sordos.

Draco nunca se ha sentido tan abierto y tan dispuesto. —Ese bonito hoyo rosa tuyo. Sé que sólo quieres ser jodido, ¿no es así?

—Sí —sisea Draco, jadea mientras trata de empujarse contra la presión de la erección en Potter y fallando—. Lo quiero, Circe, sólo quiero que me jodan.

Potter juega con las tetillas duras de Draco, las lame y las mordisquea, mientras al mismo tiempo lo folla. —Joder, pero deberías verte —le susurra en el oído—, tú estirado en mi cama, con ese cuerpo largo y rosa tuyo, ansioso por ser jodido. Es una maravillosa imagen, debo decir.

Luego se sacude hacia dentro con firmeza, se mueve duro y rápido, tal y como a Draco le gusta ser jodido. Su cuerpo se siente dividido por el precioso pene de Potter. Su culo se encuentra con cada empuje, y es gloriosa la manera en que el placer y el dolor se mezclan. La mano de Potter se cierra sobre el pene de Draco, moviéndose a un ritmo perfecto, y está casi deshecho, gime en bruma de su propia lujuria.

—Gime para mí, escoria sucia. —El aliento de Potter es áspero en su oído, Draco se estremece y grita aún más fuerte, en respiraciones entrecortadas y un subir y bajar errático en su pecho—. Merlín, pero realmente te pone duro, ¿no es así? Saber que es Harry Potter quién está hasta el fondo en ese bonito trasero tuyo y que me estás rogando por ello. —Sus embestidas tan duras que casi levantan a Draco de la cama—. Me vuelves loco, Malfoy. Estaré masturbándome con este recuerdo por semanas.

Se besan hasta que Potter jala el cabello de Malfoy hacia atrás, dejando su cuello en un doloroso e incómodo ángulo, le muerde la garganta y el pecho.

—Mientras tanto, tú no serás capaz de sentarte adecuadamente y cada vez que lo intentes, recordarás cómo se sentía mi polla en el fondo de tu culo. Y por supuesto que no podrás decirle a nadie —Draco asiente, sin ser capaz de decir nada, su cuerpo al borde—. Eres un sucio Slytherin lleno de secretos, y está bien, Malfoy. —Su cuerpo se pega al de Draco el sudor se resbala entre ellos—. Porque tú también serás mi sucio secreto.

Potter retira la venda de sus ojos y la restricción de sus manos con tan sólo un chasquido de dedos, y eso es todo lo que Draco necesita para dejarse perder el control, su semen salpica y mancha las sábanas. Su cuerpo tiembla mientras Potter se retira y se masturba frente a Draco, con sólo un par de jaladas se está corriendo frente a él, derramándose sobre su abdomen suave, plano y pálido.

Potter se desploma sobre él y se besan aún un poco erráticos, sus pechos suben y bajan en búsqueda de oxígeno. La habitación huele a sexo y a sudor, Draco entierra su nariz en el cuello de Potter para respirar el almizcle que desprende. Sus corazones martillean secos.

Draco no ha mantenido este nivel de relaciones sexuales en años, no con esta intensidad, no con esta lujuria.

—¿Todo bien allí? —Potter pregunta, y los tonos más oscuros de su piel contrastan con la palidez de Draco.

Ahora se siente crudo y perdido, no es capaz de formular palabras así que asiente. En su beneficio, Potter luce igual de destrozado que él, se ve agotado. Aun así, se levanta y le ofrece una mano a Draco, este la toma y hace un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero sus piernas tiemblan y se desploman, Potter lo alcanza antes de tocar el piso y lo toma entre sus brazos. Draco aún está algo perdido, si es sincero. Se buscan el uno al otro con la mirada antes de que Potter lo tome en brazos ligeramente. Y todo pasa quizás demasiado rápido para Draco, porque ahora están bajo la ducha.

Potter enjabona a Draco suavemente, su mano evita estratégicamente aquellos lugares que ha marcado. Eso no evita que duela, todo en su cuerpo duele. Aún está demasiado sensible, lo siente más aún cuando los dedos de Potter rozan su polla y no evita un estremecimiento.

Draco apoya su frente en el hombro de Potter y este le consuela con un abrazo relajado y remueve el jabón en trazos pequeños, pero hábiles.

No tiene idea de lo que ha pasado esta noche, si es sincero. Él mira a Potter cuando se enjuaga a sí mismo. —Gracias. —No puede evitar decir, quizás porque mentalmente aún no supera la posición de sumiso en este juego—. Creo que necesitaba esa jodida.

—Yo también —responde, y se inclina para besarlo, ambos se funden en un beso lento, fácil y cómodo—, puta —agrega en medio, pero hay una sonrisa perezosa jugueteando en sus labios.

Draco también ríe un poco. —Porquería —responde.

El beso es cálido y ambos se pierden en él debido a su facilidad. Hasta que Potter empieza a toser, primero sólo un poco y luego es bastante, Draco se preocupa, pero Potter le hace una señal que resta importancia al asunto.

No es hasta que están secándose que vuelven a hablar.

—Pasa aquí la noche —dice Potter, pasa su mano por la cadera de Draco y este se queja un poco—. Ya es muy tarde para que vuelvas al trabajo de todas maneras —añade, con su mano recorriendo su cabello lacio—. No me importaría otra ronda por la mañana.

A mí tampoco, piensa, pero luego recuerda "Sólo un buen polvo y luego te irías, Draco Malfoy no te falles a ti mismo". Aquel pensamiento cuelga sobre sí mismo y le oprime el pecho.

—Lo siento —responde. Potter no parece que se vea venir esta respuesta, sus hombros se abren y su entrecejo se arruga en descontento, parece estar esperando una excusa, pero Draco sinceramente no la tiene.

Se termina de vestir con cuidado, y a pesar de que todo su cuerpo le exige que se quede, su instinto le dice que se marche. Potter no pregunta el porqué. Draco está agradecido. Pero estando frente a la chimenea, casi echando los polvos para el flú, Potter cuestiona:

—¿Aceptarás mi próxima oferta a venir, Malfoy? —se aproximan el uno al otro.

La mente de Malfoy grita "¡No, no, no!", y en cambio no puede detenerse a sí mismo diciendo. —Sí.

Sus labios se rozan suavemente una última vez, se permite inhalar esta fragancia a rosas y luego desaparece entre las llamas. Lo último que ve es a Potter y su sonrisa esperanzada.

Draco sabe que probablemente vendrá aquí la próxima noche.

9

Las noches como aquella se repitieron. Una y otra vez fue Draco fue víctima de su propia lujuria. Potter sabía cómo presionar en los lugares correctos y constantemente actuó de forma gallarda. Siempre esperando a Draco hasta que terminase su trabajo en el bar y Draco nunca quedándose a dormir. No por falta de intentos de Potter, vale reconocer.

Porque Draco lo sabía, sabía que estaban demasiado jodidos el uno con el otro. Sabía que debía trazar una línea, aunque fuese quizás demasiado delgada. Porque el día en que Malfoy se quedase a dormir estarían perdidos y sería demasiado tarde para retirarse.

Quizás ya lo era.

De esta manera sucedió uno, dos y tres meses de sexo casual. Que de casual no tenía nada; Draco se podía rendir en confianza descuidada a los fetiches de Potter, era una búsqueda insaciable de placer y deseo. También tenían sexo convencional, Draco podía dominar allí cuando quisiera, pero el cuarto rojo era distinto. Para ambos. Potter lo dominaba y Draco se entregaba de forma pasiva y sumisa; se dejaba hacer y se permitía exigir.

El cuarto rojo era como un tabú cuando no se estaba dentro de él. Draco no se consentía recordar lo que allí sucedía y Potter no lo mencionaba cuando estaban afuera. Ellos podían conversar un poco antes de que Draco se levantase suavemente, meciese sus piernas fuera de la cama y comenzase a vestirse, pero definitivamente nunca hablarían de ello.

Tampoco era un sexo convencional en la definición. Comenzaron a joder y no jodían a nadie más, eran exclusivos el uno para el otro, aunque nunca lo habían puesto o dicho propiamente. Pero es algo que estaba implícito, por su parte, Draco no jodería con nadie, no lo necesitaba. Y en el momento en que Potter comenzara a joder a alguien más, Draco dejaría todo esto. Aunque si es sincero, no sabe a ciencia cierta si realmente lo haría, no ahora que estaba hundido hasta el fondo. Pero tampoco es algo que quedaría impune.

Llevaban entonces esta burbuja constante alrededor de sí mismos. No se permitían hablar de su relación, o la falta de ella.

Pero poco a poco, Draco empezó a ceder. En pequeñas proporciones, pero el hecho es que lo hizo, y Potter ganaba terreno en su vida cada vez.

Comenzó con la cena.

A penas se habían aparecido en la entrada cuando Draco se derramó frente a Potter. Ambos llegan silenciosos hasta el sillón, incluso cuando Draco lo desnuda con movimientos rápidos y limpios; se arrastra hasta abajo por el cuerpo de Potter en una lenta y caliente presión de cálidas manos y sonrisas burlonas. Lo chupa de forma experta, ha lanzado uno de aquellos hechizos adormecedores de gargantas y sabe lo bueno que es haciendo esto, Potter tampoco hace mucho para bajar su autoestima cuando se deshace en gemidos roncos y mandíbulas apretadas.

Lo deja justo en el borde cuando finalmente se aleja y se comienza a preparar a sí mismo para la intrusión, susurran el apellido del otro en rápidos gemidos que se escapan por la necesidad. Draco mueve sus caderas en movimientos gráciles e hipnóticos. La habitación huele a flores y sexo.

Se miran a los ojos mientras se corren, temblorosos y frágiles. Se besan suavemente y permanecen allí un momento, abrazados el uno al otro hasta que Draco comienza su despegue.

—¿Qué te parece la comida Tailandesa?

Draco se detiene y se queda estupefacto ante la pregunta. —¿Qué?

—Comida tailandesa, hay un local que realiza pedidos las veinticuatro horas. Comamos algo y luego puedes irte.

Quizás fue la forma en que Potter preguntó, o tal vez la somnolencia post orgásmica realmente había sacado toda batalla fuera de sí, pero en el acto Draco se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo con cautela. Potter se levantó del sofá sólo para realizar el pedido y luego volvió a su lugar, pasando su mano por la cintura de Malfoy y acercándolo hasta sí mismo. Empezó a toser un poco y Draco hizo una mueca, que se convirtió en horror:

—¿Eso es sangre? —preguntó, estaba horrorizado. Potter sólo le dedicó una mirada divertida que no hizo mucho por tranquilizarlo.

—No es nada —respondió, aún con un poco de diversión en su voz, pero efectivamente tajante. No reanudarían esa charla por la noche, así como la preocupación por el estado de salud de Potter tampoco disminuiría.

Pero de todas maneras logró olvidarla lo suficiente como para disfrutar sinceramente de su comida, hacía ya un tiempo que Draco no comía acompañado y esta cena le ofreció cierto consuelo y alegría que no había esperado.

La forma de comer de Potter es grosera e incivil, pero algo en la comodidad del asunto se remueve en su pecho. Hablan de todo y de nada, Draco ha podido recolectar un poco de información sobre su acompañante en este tiempo. Por ejemplo, que Potter trabaja para los aurores de las diez hasta las siete, pero que siempre se queda hasta las ocho, o que su compañero en la materia es Ron Weasley; esto no parece tan sorprendente, pero son cosas que ha aprendido poco a poco, y sabe que también ha dado mucho de sí mismo a Potter.

Como Slytherin, se remueve incómodo. Es terriblemente peligroso el liberar información a diestra y siniestra, y a pesar de que Draco no lo ha hecho de tal manera, sí sabe que tampoco ha sido especialmente cuidadoso al respecto. Culpa a Potter principalmente, y aquella forma de ser que hace que Draco simplemente se sienta seguro y confiado, como un maldito Hufflepuff.

Cuando terminan de comer, Potter toma a Draco del brazo y los aparece en la plaza de Lain. —¿Qué tan lejos vives desde aquí? —pregunta.

Draco cuenta mentalmente trece manzanas, y se toman de las manos mientras el cielo adquiere colores claros, pero opacos. Es viernes de madrugada y ningún alma transita a esta hora, algunas nubes negruzcas se asoman rápidamente y cuando comienza a llover, ellos ríen. Ríen y corren hasta que Draco se encuentra sólo a una manzana de su departamento, se refugian en el toldo de una panadería. Potter le atrae hacia sí mismo y Malfoy se derrite en besos junto a él.

Echan brazos el uno al otro, Potter acuna el rostro de Malfoy entre sus manos y reparte caricias cómodas y pequeñas.

Y esto también es nuevo y exótico, porque ellos no suelen besarse tanto. No al menos sin ánimos sexuales explícitos. Y esto que experimentan resulta íntimo y vergonzoso para ambos, porque cuando la lluvia se detiene, ellos se han perdido en el acto.

Pero Circe, Draco disfruta los besos de Potter. Disfruta de esos pequeños y graves gruñidos cuando Draco se detiene a tomar aire o en respuesta a los suaves mordiscos que intercambian.

Se desprenden el uno del otro de una manera casi dulce, en la boca de Draco aún se percibe el sabor a whiskey. No sabe muy bien qué hacer, o qué decir, para el caso. Así que desvía la mirada y siente nuevamente el abrazo de Potter a su alrededor, a la vez que le susurra—: Ve a casa, Malfoy.

Se miran hasta que Draco es capaz de irse, pero mientras camina a casa un leve murmullo llega hasta sus oídos «Bonitas piernas, Malfoy». Draco voltea sonriendo y Potter lo observa desde la panadería, le hace un último gesto y se desaparece.

El corazón de Draco bombea, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo.

Han cruzado la primera línea.

10

La segunda vez en que la burbuja en la que viven amenaza con romperse ya es inicios de diciembre. El viento sopla y sopla sin piedad sobre el cemento húmedo y resbaloso.

Draco atraviesa el puente encaramado sobre la sonora corriente del Támesis sin que su aspecto distraído denunciase la angustia que hormigueaba en su cuerpo y lo hacía apretar las pantorrillas al percibir el más leve recuerdo del encuentro que acaba de tener con su padre.

Por supuesto que iría a visitarlo en estas fechas, a pesar de que no había mucho sentimiento entre ellos en estos días. Draco estaba más próximo a ser el saco de boxeo en cada visita a ser tratado como el hijo único que era en la familia.

Cae tan sólo una leve gota en su rostro que le evocan una infinidad de sentimientos; recuerda especialmente la forma en que la saliva salía desprendida de la boca de su padre cuando le gritaba hasta quedar agotado. Y sabe muy bien que no debería seguir yendo, pero es inevitable. Con odio o sin odio, Lucius Malfoy es su padre.

Sus ojillos grises miran recelosos hacia el caudal del río y se pierden en la percepción fija de dolorosos detalles. Azkabán es horrible, pavoroso y decadente, justo como él hubiese terminado si hubiese sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore. Pero tampoco tuvo los cojones para eso, ¿verdad?

Se siente crudo, perdido y extremadamente solitario. Quiere correr a los brazos de su madre en busca de consejos, pero es un maldito adulto. Por no mencionar los demás problemas que han surgido entremedio.

En realidad, no han hablado desde que Draco dejó la mansión, y ya han pasado cuatro años desde eso. A veces se siente tentado a volver y conversar, sólo eso. Ver qué tal va el manejo del lugar. Comprobar si su madre y los elfos lo han hecho bien estando solos, supone que sí. Momentos como aquellos le llevan a pesar inevitablemente en Potter, el pobre bastardo nunca tuvo una madre o un padre con los que compartir sus problemas. Y supone que de alguna manera ese vacío ha sido llenado con amigos, es sabido que Potter es como un hijo para los Weasley, pero no es lo mismo.

Y no es lo mismo porque no importa cuánto comparta con ellos por el día, sus noches seguirán siendo igual de solitarias que las de Draco.

Con aquel pensamiento Draco se aparece, pero en vez de aparecer a las afueras de su departamento, se aparece en Islington. Y su corazón se aprieta cuando frente a él emerge el número doce de Grimauld Place, empujando las casas a su alrededor y dando impresión de su fachada oscura y desgastada. Él realmente no sabe si puede aparecer aquí así como así, Potter le ha dicho que sí, pero él nunca ha confirmado esta afirmación y de alguna manera siente que esto es ir muy lejos para el estado actual de su no-relación. De todas formas, se siente agotado y despiadado, necesita sentir la seguridad que le transmite Potter y ese sentimiento le envía un temblor a través de su espina dorsal.

A cada paso su nerviosismo aumenta y es cuando se encuentra frente a frente con la entrada que siente la imperante necesidad de simplemente irse. Puede que ni siquiera esté Potter aquí, es un día sábado a media tarde y es altamente probable que saliese a cenar con Granger y la comadreja.

Con el corazón en un hilo, toca y espera. Cuando la puerta se abre con la figura ancha de Potter, este carga en sí su varita y la apunta justo en frente de Draco.

—Baja eso, idiota —le dice—, podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien —deja que por su rostro se dibuje una sonrisa nerviosa. Y cuando Potter se enfoca en él, baja toda defensa de inmediato.

—Nadie toca la puerta delantera —afirma en voz alta—. Podrías haber utilizado el flú, no hay restricciones contra ti. —Eleva una nota en esta última frase y ambos se miran fijamente.

Aquellas miradas son las que simplemente desequilibran a Draco, porque no importa cuánto tiempo pase, nadie la desvía primero. Y en ellas se genera una pasión ferviente y constante de flujo.

—Hoy tuve ganas de caminar —responde, arregla el cabello de su rostro y deja que se deslice hasta atrás. La mano de Potter se asienta en su mejilla, cálida, firme. Como siempre ha sido la mano de Potter en realidad.

Y allí es donde por fin puede bajar los hombros y dejar que el aire que tenía atrapado en su pecho desde la visita a su padre se deslice. Sabe que ha tomado la decisión correcta en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pero ¿está tomando las mejores decisiones en su vida? Por supuesto que no, porque se ha prometido una y otra vez que esto se detendrá, que dejará atrás todo este vínculo que ha formado en estos meses y seguirá adelante con su vida. Pero no puede ¿verdad? No pudo desde el primer momento en que sus miradas chocaron. Y no puede porque están atados el uno con el otro, en sentimientos nuevos e inexplorados, en sentires extraños y en palabras de consuelo que no se dicen el uno al otro sino en sus cabezas.

Cuando es arrastrado hacia dentro, Draco sabe que Potter puede identificar su malestar, y él sabe lo que quiere. Porque Potter siempre sabe.

Y es en esta forma cruda en la que se deja hacer una vez más, se deja atar, se deja envolver y se deja trazar. En las profundidades de su mente grita "Harry" y quizás lo ha dicho en voz alta en medio de la confusión del sexo, porque este le mira con los ojos abiertos, bañados en un sentimiento que no puede explicar a cabalidad. Y cuando le responde lo hace diciéndole:

—Draco. —Y se mesen. Se mesen el uno al otro mientras el olor a almizcle y flores se funde en el aire, provocando un olor específico que Draco sabe muy bien que no podrá sacar de su cabeza. Porque está hasta el fondo, hasta el fondo y más allá.

Y cuando Draco cierra sus ojos, sabe que esta noche no volverá a casa, no cuando tiene a Potter susurrándole al oído y besándole el hombro.

Porque ya ha perdido batallas, pero hoy perdió la guerra.

11

Luego de esa noche, el sexo cambió. Lo que en un principio eran arranques de lujuria extravagante y fantástica, comenzó lentamente a relacionarse mejor con proporciones de delicadeza y seriedad que Draco no lograba procesar, no al menos cuando veía a Harry y en aquellos ojos se dibujaba una mirada extraña, una que Draco nunca había sentido sobre sí mismo.

Y no sabía cómo interpretarla.

Porque todo lo que Draco conocía, o creía que conocía al menos, estaba siendo destruido por este hombre. Y si de algo estaba seguro, es que debía alejarse lo antes posible de todo eso. Porque siempre se lo repetía, pero nunca encontraba las fuerzas. Y había también otras razones, razones que estaban justo allí, surcando el inconsciente de Malfoy hasta que aparecía claro y retumbante como el rayo de un sol, pero que siempre guardaba para después. Porque ahora no podía enfrentarlos, y no podía por el hecho de que ahora pasaba cada día recordando la facilidad con que sus cuerpos encajaban, el batir de sus pestañas cuando sonreía a Draco o la forma encantadora en que su brazo se posaría en su espalda de forma firme y cuidadosa.

No están destinados a un cuento de hadas, por supuesto que no. Son Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, el niño de oro y la escoria de mortífagos: dos huracanes consignados a estrecharse el uno al otro y batirse en destrucción a su alrededor y eventualmente la desaparición de sus existencias. Porque ese es el tipo de pasión que llevan, de las que nublan la vista, destroza vidas y quema corazones.

Y el corazón de Draco está ardiendo, últimamente siempre es así. Porque se está derritiendo desde adentro hacia afuera.

—Malfoy. —La voz de Jack se repite en sus oídos, cuando se voltea este le mira de reojo, con un surco entre sus cejas—. Tenías una cara de situación allí, dejaste de hablar hace un rato —dice, un trapo se retuerce en sus manos mientras seca copas y guarda botellas—, ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a tu príncipe azul estos días.

Y oh, ha tocado un punto bajo. Harry no ha venido desde hace cuatro días y esto le tiene sinceramente consternado, porque él nunca ha roto su promesa de venir al menos una vez cada tres o cuatro días. Al menos. Había semanas en las que cada noche paseaba por las funciones del bar, riendo con los gryffindors que le reconocían y admirando funciones desde su mesa. Siempre dedicándole miradas apreciativas a Draco de reojo y una sonrisa diminuta pero efectiva que le decía exactamente en qué estaba pensando.

Draco se lo ha perdido y sinceramente está preocupado. Pero también es un cobarde y no puede arreglar la cara de preocupación que se resbala por su rostro, intenta afirmarse de sí mismo pero es incapaz. Irá a visitarlo esta noche.

A la mierda.

Toma su decisión justo cuando la última función finaliza y puede irse a casa. Ha terminado relativamente temprano, tan sólo han tocado las doce y diez. Lo que tal vez es demasiado tarde para algunas personas, pero no para él, que lleva una vida increíblemente desordenada y original en cuanto a la percepción horaria.

Agita su mano una última vez en dirección a Jack antes de arrojar los polvos y meterse en las llamas, susurra lo más discretamente posible "número doce de Grimmauld Place" y se desliza hasta el lugar.

Cuando aterriza, la casa completa está en la penumbra. Quizás es incorrecto husmear en circunstancias como estas, pero antes de poder darse media vuelta para huir a su casa Kreacher interrumpe en la estancia, con su traje raído y sucio, sus orejas caídas y arrugadas.

—Maestro Draco Malfoy —dice, en tonos bajos que hacen que Draco se acerque—, el amo Harry Potter está descansando en sus aposentos. Estará muy feliz de saber que está aquí.

Y aquello es nuevo, porque ese maldito elfo es una desgracia para Potter, y aquí está frente a él, con una mueca casi de alivio cuando Draco decide acompañarlo en las escaleras hasta la habitación.

—¿Potter? —pregunta en tonos suaves, desde la habitación se desliza una tenue luz naranja pálido.

Desde la habitación no escucha nada y va a bajar, para no interrumpir, pero a sus oídos llega como una melodía «Draco».

Se estremece, como siempre lo hace cuando aquellos susurros de Potter llegan a sus oídos. Y está decidido a aprender esa magia, porque dos de ellos pueden jugar este juego. Es sólo que no importa cuánto repase libros de hechizos, no puede encontrar el encantamiento que se ajuste a tal mandato.

Irrumpe lentamente en la habitación y por un momento su corazón se detiene. Porque a la tenue luz que le rodea Harry se ve tan débil y tan cansado que Draco casi piensa que ha muerto, y es sólo una mueca traviesa en su rostro la que hace que se calme.

Está mortalmente pálido y con ese aspecto enfermo que sólo logran las pieles más oscuras. Sus labios son claros y no hay sentido en aquella imagen.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Draco es capaz de formular. Se desliza hasta la instancia y se apoya en una de las estructuras del dosel. La tela suave y blancuzca se desliza entre su espalda, pero Harry le hace una indicación para que se siente frente a él. Draco no la toma.

—Oh ya sabes, sólo un poco de fiebre de Aethonan, nada grave en realidad.

Malfoy ha sido criado entre criaturas como su padre y sus tíos, que estaban cada uno más loco que el anterior. Y el mismo es un excelente mentiroso, así que es inevitable que Draco lo descubra por la forma en que se contrae y luego dilatan las pupilas cuando Harry dice esto, o en cómo desvía la mirada ligeramente, o en cómo aprieta sus manos y muerde su labio suavemente. Este hecho enerva a Draco, porque si hay algo que le molesta ser descubierto él mismo en una mentira, es que le mientan.

—Di la maldita verdad, Potter. —Sus manos tiemblan ligeramente. Sus miradas chocan descubriéndose la una a la otra. Harry le dedica una sonrisa triste, muy triste que no llega a sus ojos y hace doler el corazón de Draco—. Sé que estás mintiendo y sé que has estado enfermo, no me creas un maldito estúpido.

—Lo siento, no lo hago —reconoce, y se recuesta contra sus almohadas en un ligero resoplido, cuando vuelve a mirar a Draco es cuando las palabras brotan de su boca—. Tengo cáncer, Draco —dice.

Y a Draco se le atascan las palabras en la garganta hasta que vuelve a tragar, porque esta es una enfermedad muy común en los muggles y los mestizos. Así como también sabe que es grave y terriblemente mortal. Pero quizás lo más terrible de no ser un completo ignorante en el tema es que sabe lo peor de ello: no tiene cura. Ni ideada por los magos, ni ideada por los muggles.

Traga fuerte, intentando deshacer el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta. —Oh —dice, porque no sabe qué más decir. Se siente un estúpido por entrometerse en algo como esto. —¿Estás siendo tratado? —pregunta, intenta aplanar su manos en sus piernas porque están temblando ligeramente.

—Ya no es posible tratarme, Draco. —Toma las manos de Draco y le sonríe abiertamente, pero una vez más, no es una maldita sonrisa verdadera y eso le duele más que cualquier otra cosa—. Lo sé hace años, sólo ha empeorado con el tiempo. —Draco asiente y traga de nuevo, pero su maldita garganta se ha cerrado.

La burbuja se ha reventado al fin, y Draco se deja admitir todo lo que siente. Cuando se inclina sobre la cama y abraza a Potter torpemente, este sólo le besa la corona de la cabeza. Deja que sus lágrimas se resbalen cuando la vela se apaga en un soplo y Harry le pide en un susurro «Quédate esta noche».

Es la primera vez que Draco se queda en la casa sin el acto sexual de por medio.

La primera de muchas.

12

El plug se remueve ligeramente en círculos sobre sí mismo antes de ser extraído suavemente. Es un juguete que especialmente le ha gustado, sobre todo por la facilidad que confiere para el sexo posterior. Y por supuesto que una vez más está dejándose abrir de piernas por Harry Potter. Porque la habitación le envuelve en rojo y su mente apenas distingue movimientos sino sensaciones. La forma en que las manos se aprietan en sus caderas o cuando la fusta golpea rápido en su espalda.

Sus tetillas se retuercen en pinzas, sus ojos se sellan con vendas y su culo se abre ante Potter.

—Mierda. Draco, te sientes como felpa a mi alrededor —le susurra al oído.

Sus manos están atadas sobre su cabeza y cuelgan de una cuerda que sostiene levemente el peso de sí mismo. Harry se ha encargado de retirar cada fragmento de la cera de vela que ha derramado sobre su cuerpo, en suaves gotas ardientes que le hicieron retorcerse y chillar. Ahora el fantasma de la quemadura ronda su cuerpo en cada parte que Potter toca y reclama.

Draco se deja reclamar, envolviendo sus piernas a las caderas de Potter y conformándose con los suaves tirones que su polla recibe de vez en cuando. Lo suficiente como para llevarlo hasta el borde, pero no como para correrse. La frustración que le confiere este acto le hace retorcerse, y cuando le quitan una de las pezoneras se siente vacío y sensible. Todo en sí mismo tiembla ante las sensaciones, que a su vez se funden con sus sentimientos.

Y sabe que es un completo desastre jadeante y atormentado. Porque llora y grita, se libera como nunca lo ha hecho, deja que el dolor físico y emocional le dirija directo al placer y la locura. Y esto no es sano, ¿no es así?

Pero no tiene el poder para quejarse, no cuando está siendo follado con tanta bestialidad e indiscreción. No cuando sabe exactamente lo que siente sobre Harry y desea desesperadamente aprender ese truco de los susurros, porque quizás esa sea la única manera de arreglar este lío sentimental.

Sólo un beso y el suave toque del abdomen de Harry contra su polla hace que se libere, Potter es benevolente como todo buen amo y lo masturba para sacar lo último de sí antes de correrse el mismo dentro de Draco. Se besan lentamente al final del acto y cuando Harry se retira su culo palpita y gotea semen.

Siempre está demasiado frágil luego del sexo con Potter, porque deja en el acto todas sus emociones y sus sentimientos. Quizás por eso en primer lugar ha llegado a esto, a este terrible amor trágico y desentendido. A este pináculo de pasiones desbordadas e incomprendidas y de la cuál ninguno de ellos posee control.

La rutina en el cuarto rojo se repite igual desde el primer día, con tan sólo algunas variaciones agregadas: descansarán lento y crudo sobre el otro, intentando recoger los pedazos de sus corazones que sin querer han quedado rotos y esparcidos en el piso. Potter lo besará suave y lento, igual que la enfermedad que le consume. Y luego irán directamente a la ducha, para que el agua lave de sí mismos todas estas emociones nunca dichas.

Nunca se dirigirán correctamente la palabra hasta ocurrida esta ceremonia. Porque es la rutina que les ha tocado vivir y de la cuál son adictos.

Hoy es navidad y la sensación que transmite es casi de vulnerabilidad mutua. Por supuesto que Potter pasaría las vísperas en casa de los Weasley, a su vez Draco esa tarde se sentiría muy solo. Muy solo y muy inepto.

Blaise, Pansy y Goyle lo habían llamado para ofrecer sus cortesías por la mañana y Millicent incluso había aparecido más tarde para entregar personalmente una botella de vino. Él ha seguido esta forma de celebración por un buen par de años ya, pero aún no logra acostumbrarse del todo. Pasar de los regalos exuberantes y las cenas familiares a la simplicidad de esto era un cambio abrumador en el mejor de los casos. Imposible de asimilar en otros.

Pero el hecho es que su puerta había sido golpeada a las cuatro de la mañana por un Harry algo borracho, que le había hecho insinuaciones carnales todo el resto de la noche y a las cuales Draco se negó vehemente. Fue sólo a la mañana siguiente, luego de que este se bebiese una poción para la resaca y hubo convencido a Draco de que estaba en sus cinco sentidos en que se dejó tomar por el hombre.

Y ahora estaban aquí, habían pasado todo el día juntos de una manera entrañablemente cómoda. Afuera llovía a cántaros y Harry durmió gran parte de la tarde mientras Draco se acurrucó a leer un libro.

Fue a las cinco o seis de la tarde cuando en la sala de estar se escuchó un ruido y Draco dejó que Harry durmiese para ir a echar un vistazo. Se congeló en su lugar cuando Granger se asomó ante sus ojos y ambos se encontrar uno frente al otro.

—Oh —dijo esta, con su boca abierta ligeramente en una mueca de desconcierto—. Entonces tú eres la razón por la que Harry se fue temprano anoche.

Y esta frase desconcierta a Draco, no sabe qué decir. No ha visto a esta mujer desde sus días de escuela, tan sólo de forma pasajera en la calle pero nunca tan presente como lo está ahora.

—Harry está durmiendo ahora —dice, suavemente. Pero también firme y desvergonzado, porque no está haciendo nada malo.

Eso es una mentira gigante, está haciendo todo jodidamente mal.

—Ya veo —responde Hermione simplemente, observa a Draco de pies a cabeza y entonces se da cuenta de las pintas que lleva. Ha tomado prestado el pijama de Potter por el día de hoy y sus mejillas arden ante esa realización—. Él no es un juego, Malfoy. No Harry.

Malfoy se ofende hasta que observa la forma apenada en el rostro de Granger y sabe que está hablando específicamente de aquello. De aquello que Draco sabe y que no se permite recordar. Porque entonces se convierte en uno de sus puntos débiles y no puede tener más de esos en su vida.

—Ya lo sé. —Mira al piso y deja que sus pies descalzos rocen levemente la alfombra. Su ceño se cruje en surcos nerviosos—. También sé sobre su enfermedad—aclara.

—¿Él te lo dijo? —pregunta, algo sorprendida, el ceño fruncido de Malfoy se pronuncia aún más en respuesta.

—Sí.

El silencio cae reflexivo, el olor a cítricos que se graba en su piel logra mezclarse con el aroma a flores que cela el ambiente.

—Ya veo. —Granger arregla su pelo tras su oreja, una expresión de comprensión bordea su rostro y Draco teme que vea más de lo que él quiere mostrar. Toma sus cosas dirigiéndose al flú—. No diré nada sobre esto si es lo que Harry quiere o necesita —dice—, te otorgaré el beneficio de la duda, Malfoy. Fállame y probablemente perderás tus bolas.

Él es débil, como siempre lo ha sido ante las lenguas afiladas, por eso quizás no puede evitar aclarar—: Nosotros no estamos saliendo, Granger. —Y aquello suena herido, muy profundamente herido, tanto así que la admisión hace que Draco sienta unas ganas horribles de llorar.

Granger sólo lo mira fijamente, analizando cada uno de sus rasgos, Draco puede decirlo. —Oh, pero sí lo hacen, ¿verdad? —Finalmente arroja los polvos y se va, el eco de un "Adiós, Malfoy" se deshace con ella, justo a tiempo para sentir los pasos de Harry por las escaleras.

—¿Sentí voces aquí abajo? —pregunta, bosteza en alto y observa alrededor de la habitación.

—Sólo tu imaginación, idiota —responde Draco.

13

Draco no se fue a su casa esa noche, ni la siguiente. Se perdió en la comodidad de Potter y disfrutó de sus días libres cuando cayeron uno después de otro en una sucesión de lluvia y sexo. La casa se asentaba cálida y más brillante de lo que Draco la había visto nunca.

—Está feliz de tener a alguien de la sucesión Black en la casa—afirmó Kreacher con demasiada fuerza.

—Potter es alguien de la sucesión Black—Había debatido, pero luego Harry lo miró negando con la cabeza y riendo suavemente.

«No soy digno porque no soy sangre pura» explicó en un susurro mágico. Y Draco olvidó de qué estaban hablando pues decidió en ese mismo instante, que sonsacaría a como dé lugar ese hechizo de los susurros

La tarde pasó, con Harry dándole las instrucciones y Draco practicándolas en el mismo Harry. Y antes de darse cuenta el sol se puso, dejando al cielo de luto y a las estrellas escondidas tras las nubes.

Dieron las ocho y Draco sabía que era momento de irse, había sido terriblemente entrometido de su parte el quedarse a dormir, pero cada vez que intentaba marcharse Potter le tomaba de la mano y lo seducía por medio de besos y abrazos fuertes a su alrededor. En algún momento, cuando la lujuria saliese nuevamente a la luz, él susurraría levemente «Quédate» y Draco lo haría. Porque su corazón se hincharía en su pecho con ilusión y dicha.

Pero qué desgracia el disfrutar de aquella dicha ciega y mentirosa cuando esta no puede ser expresada en soflamas. Habían tan sólo dos palabras que los dividían de entre ser y no ser, y en ese "tan sólo" había un abismo.

Esta vez cuando se despidieron, la mano de Draco se posó por mucho tiempo en la mejilla de Harry, y ellos simplemente se miraron. Draco intentó de transmitir con todas sus fuerzas sus sentimientos en una mirada. Pero no sabe si lo logró en realidad. Probablemente no.

Cuando se va, hay tan sólo un mísero "hasta luego" que no llega a expresar la infinidad de emociones que experimentó en tan poco tiempo y aquello le deja vacío. Vacío y roto como nada antes lo ha dejado. Porque ser seducido por Potter es un peligro mortal: constante y abrasivo.

Al cabo de una hora Draco se encuentra en su sala de estar, reclinado en su sofá y leyendo un viejo libro de alquimia. Se ha bebido un café amargo que le provocará insomnio, pero por hoy no se atormenta. El Montielle ha cerrado hasta una semana más y Draco puede regodearse de vivir con horarios nocturnos normales.

Le duelen las muñecas por las ataduras; han quedado marcas que puede borrar fácilmente, pero decide no hacerlo. Es un recordatorio. Draco siempre necesita recordatorios de que no está viviendo en un paraíso surreal, de que está justo aquí y ahora, y todo lo que está en su mente son recuerdos reales.

Piensa en Potter y en su actitud de hoy, antes de la partida de Draco. Experimentaba la sensación de que Harry estaba de un humor inusual; se acercaba al límite de Draco y luego se alejaba. No habían sido pocas las veces en que Potter abrió la boca, y terminó diciendo algo que le hizo desviar la mirada. Aquello le tenía aturdido, sinceramente. No sabía tratar con un Potter inseguro. Conocía mejor aquel temperamento dominante y de armoniosa seguridad, esta era una nueva faceta.

La puerta se tocó con rítmica firmeza, Draco se levantó no más que un poco curioso. Era poca la gente que venía a visitarlo en estos días. Algunos compañeros de trabajo, algunos antiguos ex compañeros de casa, realmente lo mínimo.

Pero al abrir la puerta, su mandíbula se abrió ligeramente. Harry Potter estaba pisando la entrada y miraba al suelo nerviosamente, en cuanto sintió que Draco abría, su postura cambió a una barbilla alzada y un pecho alto que, en opinión de Draco, no le quedaba del todo bien. No se veía correcto, al menos.

Ah, pero por supuesto que también estaría empapado de pies a cabeza, porque tenía que añadir el efecto dramático de película muggle, ¿no?

— ¿En qué diablos piensas?—pregunta, y no puede detener la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios cuando lo deja entrar, antes de echarle un hechizo de secado rápido. — ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? Me fui hace tan sólo una hora...

Pero sus palabras se pierden, porque sinceramente Potter luce algo destruido. Está mortalmente pálido y Draco recuerda la noche en que fue a visitarlo, la opresión se funde en su pecho como un recordatorio. El escabroso recordatorio de una muerte anunciada.

—Te extrañé—Le responde, sus mejillas adquieren un color oscuro y rosa que por fin hace que se vea vivo. Y Draco mimetiza aquello, porque Potter está haciendo una declaración aquí. Y aquello le asusta un poco, pues no puede permitirse dejar pasar esta última raya invisible que ha trazado alrededor de sí mismo.

Los nudillos de Potter acarician su rostro desde la frente hasta la barbilla. Y es ese acto tan íntimo el que hace que Draco sea quien dice las palabras por primera vez: —Quédate.

En esta proposición hay mucho de sí mismo, sabe que tarde o temprano será derribado por ella, pero justo ahora no importa. No cuando se siente agrietado y los brazos de Harry lo envuelven. Repite lo que había hecho cuando se despidió y practica decir aquellas palabras que los separan en su cabeza, sin intención real de decirlas en voz alta, pero sintiéndolas desde los recodos de su mente.

Y sin querer lo hace, «Te amo» deja que su propio susurro se deslice hasta la mente de Potter en un tacto sencillo y hacedero. Entonces los labios se asientan sobre los suyo como la primera vez. En forma de pétalos suaves y delicados.

Se besan hasta llegar a la habitación de Draco, y el piensa que nunca lo han hecho apropiadamente en su cama, ese pensamiento dispara una onda de nueva excitación e incertidumbre.

Pero lo que más incertidumbre se desprende de aquello es que Harry no le ha contestado, y por supuesto que no lo haría. No lo haría porque no quiere nada más con Draco, probablemente debería estar agradecido de que no saliese huyendo luego de esa confesión abierta. Pero no hay manera de que Potter salga huyendo de algo.

Entonces es una sorpresa para Draco cuando se recuesta sobre Potter y este toma su mano para ponerla en su pecho. Su corazón bombea, tan vivo y tan ruidoso como el mismo Harry: « Draco, ¿lo sientes?» susurra, puede que Draco lo sienta. Y si bien no son las palabras que él espera escuchar, son suficientes. Porque pude vivir para siempre de estos pequeños fragmentos del alma de Potter, incluso si hoy son sólo ecos del corazón.

Todo transcurre en una pausa constante y convenida: como el soplo del viento en verano, como la caída del atardecer de la primavera, como la nieve amena del invierno o como el envejecimiento de los árboles en otoño.

Dejan atrás el fetiche y la lujuria para dar paso a un nuevo tipo de pasión. Draco se desviste frente a su ventanal, de espaldas a Harry.

Harry le espera en la cama, su vista llena de sentimientos que Draco aún no esclarece del todo, pero que comienza a descifrar. Y ambos se funden en un pacto de tregua por sus sentimientos: tranquilos, suaves y melifluos. De la forma en que necesitaban que fuesen en medio de todo el caos que siempre atraen.

Y cada embestida en el cuerpo de Potter es una púa más en su corona y cada beso un clavo en su cruz. Porque Draco sabe que en esta ocasión no hay forma de ganar para él, sino de resignarse a la muerte imperiosa que le arrebatará a Harry y se llevará parte de su ser de paso.

La noche cae despótica. Y esta vez no hay olor a flores para amortiguarle.

14

Las gardenias deshacen un olor dulce e intenso, que se queda pegado en el paladar cuando se le respira muy profundamente. A diferencia de estas se encuentra el Jacinto, con un perfume suave y ambientado, sus pétalos se pierden entre el rosa y el blanco; crecen altos y majestuosos en la mitad del salón.

Pero Draco siempre pensó que las únicas flores con las que podría volver en el tiempo y evocar la casa de Potter, era con las rosas rojas. Las rosas rojas desprendían un olor distinto a la rosa blanca o la rosa rosada. No importaba lo que dijesen los demás, esto era un hecho al que sólo Draco parecía poder enfrentarse.

La rosa blanca era fastuosa y excelsa, exquisita incluso. La rosa rosada era suave y tierna, como el terciopelo.

Pero la roja.

La rosa roja desprendía aromas indescifrables y pasionales que hacían suspirar a vírgenes y polutos. Bañaba en magia a quienes fueren dignos de apreciar su belleza y desataba violentas emociones en quienes no llegaban a adorar su suntuosidad.

Era apremiante y desesperada como todos los amantes. Tal y como Harry y Draco fueron en sus días.

Roja era también la sangre que Harry tosía y que cada vez le ponía más débil, consumiéndolo lentamente en una enfermedad maquiavélica, que le hacía doblarse sobre sí mismo y que le exigía descansar. Rojo era color de aquella habitación que cada vez utilizaban menos y menos.

Potter hubo de dejar el trabajo y ya no se aparecía en el bar por las noches, pero Draco devolvía el favor de tantos meses y luego de cada turno aparecía para visitarlo. No se quedaba todas las noches, no podía permitírselo. Pero también era cierto que cada vez era más difícil alejarse de los brazos enfermos, aunque siempre firmes, de Harry.

No siempre podía visitarlo en las tardes o en las mañanas. A veces estaba Granger, a veces estaban los Weasley. A veces las noches también se volvían complicadas y solitarias. Pero era un alivio pleno cuando las llamas del flú se encendían en el salón y Draco reconocía los pesados pasos por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Podían hablar o callar, tocar o reír. Mas nunca se permitieron llorar.

Ambos conocían el final de esta historia tan certeramente que dolía. Estaban bajo la piel del otro y al mismo tiempo encima de ella. Y a Draco se le retorcía su propio corazón cada vez que se atormentaba pensando en ello.

Qué terrible error aquel que cometió, cuando se dejó llevar por la ira y hubo de empujar a Alfie. Pero qué error más grande fue aquel de Potter, por entrometerse a ayudarlo.

Y una vez más, el destino demostraba que la crueldad es obra divina y perversa. Que a pesar de entregar a Draco los mejores momentos de su vida, el arrebato de tal benevolencia sería aún peor que el nunca haberlos experimentado. Y sin embargo no cambiaría nada.

No cambiaría ni uno sólo de los recuerdos que se albergan en su memoria en relación a Potter, ni siquiera en beneficio propio.

Cuando dicen que la vida se divide en hitos probablemente se refieren a esto, piensa Draco, mientras Potter sueña profundamente y le acaricia la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos. Todos los hitos de su vida giran en torno a Harry Potter: El inicio de la escuela y su rivalidad con Harry Potter, el resurgimiento del señor oscuro a causa de Harry Potter y su posterior descenso luego de su lucha contra Harry Potter.

Ahora se enfrenta a un nuevo hito que supone el arder en pasión con Harry Potter y luego esperar a que esa misma llama se extinga hasta desvanecerse en cenizas limpias y cálidas.

Su vida ha cambiado demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Es difícil pensar que sólo han pasado seis meses, casi siete, desde que se reencontró con Potter, y tan sólo cinco desde que comenzó a follar con él. Pero lo más desconcertante de todo es la inequívoca facilidad con la que cayeron desprevenidos en los brazos del otro. Demasiado profundo como para poder salir o ver la luz. Demasiado turbio como para incluir a alguien más.

«Sobreviví al señor oscuro, pero eso no me servirá de nada, porque tú serás mi perdición, Harry» susurra mágicamente. Observando cómo Potter se revuelve en las sábanas y luego vuelve a dormir pasiblemente. «Quizás siempre lo fuiste» juzga. Se deja envolver por la lluvia, la oscuridad y el tenue olor a rosas rojas.

15

La última vez que utilizaron el cuarto rojo ocurrió un milagro. Un milagro de aquellos que no solucionan nada, pero que dan sentidos a la vida.

Potter estaba débil, como siempre lo estaba en esos días. Ya no le cargaba escaleras arriba y se contorsionaba del dolor cuando tosía, pero aún poseía esa llama. La llama que arde en el centro de su pecho y calienta el ambiente a través de la mirada, Draco siempre fue débil ante ella de muchas maneras.

Cuando se adentraron en la habitación supieron por la mirada que se dirigieron el uno al otro que todo había cambiado. Harry se recostó en la cama y esta vez fue Draco quien le vendó los ojos y apretó sus vendajes. Fue él también quien pinchó los pezones de Harry con pinzas agudas y quien derritió vela en su vientre desnudo.

Draco fue quien ordenó y guio el acto, sintiéndose firme y seguro como no se había sentido en años. Utilizó las esposas para tobillos, golpeó su fusta en la espalda de Harry y dejó marcas de mordidas en aquella piel morena.

Potter se dejó llevar por el acto y obedeció a cada orden sin rechistar siquiera, su cuerpo se fundía en un calor compartido y sabores salados que imbuían el aire en una espesa bruma de lujuria y desesperación.

Esta vez fue Draco quien los llevó hasta el baño y fue Potter quien se dejó lavar en cada recodo. Fue Draco quien se inclinó y dejó que sus labios se rozaran lentamente en besos tímidos y superficiales.

Los sentimientos palpitaban en su pecho sin ningún remedio que fuese capaz de socavarlos o aliviarlos en esta desesperanza mortífera. Compartieron miradas que transmitieron todo y nada, llenas de incertidumbre y conmoción. Porque ambos sabían que esta sería la última vez que estaban en aquella habitación carmín, así como ambos sabían que este juego sexual había ido demasiado lejos y dejaría cicatrices invisibles a la vista.

Aquella ocasión fue también una de las últimas en las que Draco sintió a Harry realmente vivo, los demás encuentros fueron más un tipo de seguro que decía "Aún no te has ido, ¿verdad?". Y Draco veía tan ciertamente cómo la vida se escapaba de Harry: lo dejaba frágil y pálido, luciendo un rostro que no debería pertenecer a Harry Potter.

En estos días Draco se queda hasta tarde despierto, observando cómo el sol sube por detrás de las cortinas y sabiendo que cada minuto que pasa es un minuto menos. Sabe que Potter se ha rendido. Aunque quizás rendirse no es la palabra adecuada.

¿Lo ha aceptado? ¿O es que acaso ha olvidado que su muerte es inminente e implacable? «Oh, pero Draco. La muerte siempre es inminente e implacable» casi puede escuchar en su cabeza, pero sabe que es sólo su mente la que genera aquel diálogo artificial, en un intento desesperado por consolarse a sí mismo.

El aire por la mañana es siempre fresco y opresivo, el olor a flores parece ya no desprenderse de los jarrones, sino del mismo Harry. Draco se inclina a besarlo, pero su rostro está frío. Un terrible sentimiento de desesperación y locura recorre sus venas, posa un dedo bajo su nariz y aún siente la cálida respiración pausada.

Se deja caer en la cama una vez más, con los ojos llorosos y el corazón en la garganta. Porque hay muchas cosas que se han perdonado mutuamente, pero Draco no soporta los malos modales y no podría perdonar que Potter se fuera sin una apropiada despedida.

Y sin embargo también espera no tener que darla.

16

Draco sabe que aquél es el último día de Potter desde la primera vez que lo observa por la mañana. Potter yace en su cama blanca y amplia. Su piel pálida y llena de cicatrices que surcan todo su cuerpo en líneas amorfas desprende una arruinada sensación de flacidez y laxitud.

Los ángulos de su rostro se acentúan y las bolsas negras se extienden bajo sus párpados. Está demacrado, pero tranquilo. Como sólo un Gryffindor podría estar cuando afronta el cierre de su vida.

Su sonrisa se desliza fácil, como siempre lo ha hecho, y sus ojos aún permanecen refulgentes cuando observa a Draco.

«Te ves hermoso» admite Draco en un susurro, y Harry pone los ojos en blanco sin dejar que su sonrisa se deshaga.

—Mentiroso —responde. Las sábanas a su alrededor parecen ahogarle—. Te has vuelto demasiado bueno en ese truco del susurro, no se lo enseñes a nadie —dice, sus hombros tiemblan antes de que ría, pero la tos le detiene en medio del acto y Draco se tensa en su lugar.

—No lo haré.

Se miran, porque siempre se miran demasiado y no lo suficiente a la vez.

—Hoy no vendrán Ron ni Hermione —cuenta. Draco asiente y abre las cortinas para dejar entrar el suave clima primaveral: agradable, calmo y fresco. Justo como debería ser el día de la muerte de Potter.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere, intentando sonar casual o distraído. No es ninguna.

—Se los pedí.

"¿Por qué?" Quiere volver a preguntar Draco, pero su instinto le dice que no lo haga. Y calla. De todas maneras, nunca les ha ido bien con las palabras.

Se aproximan el uno al otro, porque están siendo ordenados por una fuerza mayor a que lo hagan. Draco se posa a su lado, y comparten susurros que nadie podrá nunca escuchar sino sólo ellos. La magia de Potter se siente cálida en la mente de Draco, cosquillosa como siempre, pero también cariñosa, precisamente de la forma en que estaba destinada a ser.

Cuando el tiempo corre y el sol comienza a deshacerse en colores de mora y oro, hacen el amor. Lento, porque siempre han ido demasiado rápido, se quitan las ropas y se envuelven el uno al otro en cálidos suspiros que transmiten demasiado.

Los agarres de Harry en la cadera de Draco son apretados y duelen, pero ninguno dice nada, porque Draco necesita la marca y Harry necesita marcar. Se huelen, saborean y escuchan en movimientos profundos y equilibrados, esperando absorber lo más que puedan del otro hasta que el tiempo les consuma. Draco siente de forma plena cada empuje en su ser, porque necesita memorizar esta tarde y almacenarla en su memoria para toda la vida. Susurran sus nombres sin magia, porque necesitan aferrarse a esta realidad desesperadamente.

Y Harry lo dice, por primera vez y última—: Te amo, Draco.

Y Draco sólo puede pensar "No me hagas esto, Harry", pero no va a decirlo. No cuando su corazón se hincha desesperado y sus pestañas se humedecen ligeramente, porque entonces abrirá la boca y tiene miedo de nunca más poder volver a callarse.

Draco llega primero, entre lágrimas y quejidos que se convergen con el placer. Cada músculo en su cuerpo se tensa y cada caricia posterior arde como el fuego en su piel. Potter siente el orgasmo y entonces llega él, con una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos cerrados por el esfuerzo. Draco lo observa pretendiendo grabar todo esto en su mente y sabiendo que no lo logrará. No es posible simplemente almacenar tanta belleza y tantos sentimientos.

Y Harry está cansado, a pesar de que Draco se ha encargado de todo, porque ha dejado todas sus emociones en el acto y hay más formas de cansancio que las físicas.

Se reclaman en besos y aferran mutuamente, los susurros mágicos trotan de una mente a otra en frases que se confunden de dueño «Eres mío» dice uno, pero ambos asienten en acuerdo, reconociendo la simbiótica en la que se sumergieron.

Las lágrimas se deslizan en el rostro de Draco, silenciosas y sinceras, mientras el agarre de Harry se debilita lentamente. Y la sonrisa que intenta dirigirle es acuosa, pero Harry siempre responde con la brillantez propia.

—¿No tienes miedo? —pregunta, sabiendo que ha elegido la peor pregunta para hacer en un momento como este, pero Harry sólo se encoge de hombros.

—No tengo miedo, Draco —responde, y la sinceridad de aquella respuesta tranquiliza una parte de Draco—. Ya he muerto antes, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—¿Cómo es morir? —interroga, sin poder detenerse a sí mismo.

—Es como flotar, Draco —dice, y Draco se siente como un niño—. Sin preocupaciones, sin problemas y sin ansiedad, tal sólo tú y tus seres queridos reuniéndose por la eternidad.

»Y nunca me iré, Draco, no realmente. Siempre estaré acompañándote y observando cada decisión que tomes sin juzgar sino apoyando.

«Te amo» Susurra entonces, Harry sólo sonríe lentamente «Te amo, te amo, te amo» repite, y podría seguir diciendo aquellas palabras hasta la eternidad si tan sólo tuviese las fuerzas.

Se envuelven el uno al otro, dejándose llevar por el sueño, y cuando Draco despierta la noche ha caído, las sombras son densas y la habitación huele a flores de una manera hermosa y desconocida.

Cuando toca a Harry, sabe que la vida por fin ha escapado de este cuerpo, y se contenta en parte porque lo hiciese sin dolor y en la inconsciencia del sueño, pero nada de esto impide el estallido de dolor que aqueja su corazón ni tampoco que se desarme en sollozos incontenibles. No cuando observa el apacible rostro de Harry en la penumbra y le pregunta abiertamente—: Oh Harry, ¿Por qué no me has llevado contigo?

El fantasma de la voz de Potter hace eco en su cabeza con un tono burlón «No seas tan ridículamente dramático, Malfoy»

El Jacinto, las gardenias y las rosas se mezclan en uno.

17

El cielo estaba despejado, había llovido durante la noche y, ahora, la luminosidad del sol, propia de la primavera, entraba en contraste con la tierra que adquiría tonalidades de marrón acentuadas por la humedad. Eran variadas las plantas que ahora renacían con flores hermosas, los arboles adquirían una frescura viva y, entonces, los rayos solares se expandían en tonalidades verdosas por medios de los frondosos follajes que prohíjen espacios de sombra; también aquí y allá las pozas de agua coloraban con sus reflejos a esa impresión de claridad desnuda y purificada.

Draco se bajó del bus y se encaminó por la calle Pole, con paso lento. Una reflexión de la que ya le era certeza le ocupaba la mente: aquel que sabe a lo que va, no se deja llevar por las opiniones del resto. En esto se había equivocado los primeros dieciocho años de su vida. Él había sucumbido ante sus temores y las amenazas de su padre, pero no interesaba las circunstancias en que se había producido su defección consigo mismo. No le conmovía ni afectaban realmente estas circunstancias, sino las decisiones que él mismo tomó cuando era joven. Lo que nutría este pensamiento era fundamentalmente el recuerdo de Harry; la constatación interior de una completa fe en sí mismo y esa constante ineptitud que parecía ser la fórmula perfecta.

Es posible, muy posible, casi seguro, se decía, que nada vuelva a ser otra vez como era antes. Antes, ahora, siempre; esas palabras emergían de repente con una desnudez de recién nacidas y, tras ellas, la imagen de Harry se alejaba sumiéndose en la bruma.

Draco estaba ya muy cerca del cementerio, llevaba un hechizo guía que le tironeaba hacia el frente. Cruzó la calle y observó los oscuros pilares enmohecidos que daban entrada a la necrópolis del Valle de Godric. Al entrar en el lugar supo que no podría dejar de mirar al frente. Lo que vio le anudó el pecho. Cien personas o mil personas en un silencio sepulcral, bañadas en túnicas de negro y miradas de profunda tristeza y respeto. Trató de aligerar su corazón cuando todas las miradas se voltearon a verlo y sin embargo no se detuvo en su andar, la idea de que Harry se divertiría con esto en el más allá era motivo suficiente para concretarla en todo su esplendor. La cosa sonaba razonable. No. Por supuesto que no. Sonaba a disparate.

Pero así lo hizo, caminó y caminó con sus túnicas rojas arremolinándose en brío, y no se sorprendió tanto cuando la gente quiso salir a interrumpir su paso. No se hubo dado por aludido sino hasta llegado al lugar.

Harry descansaba boca arriba en una pose y unos trajes que no eran correctos, no para Draco. A sabiendas de esto, depositó su ramo. No a las orillas del ataúd, no en la recepción de ramos, sino directamente en su sepulcro, deseando que los pétalos de rosa reflejasen en su fulgor toda la pasión que Harry era capaz de albergar en sí y entregar a Draco.

«Amor eterno, amor verdadero y amor pasional» susurra a todos los presentes en un acto de valentía y demostración, su mirada se encuentra con la de Hermione y esta le mira con la agudeza grabada en sus facciones.

Weasley intenta acercársele y la expresión en su rostro le deja en claro que va directamente a matarlo, pero Granger le impide el paso y dedica una última mirada fugaz, y tan sólo eso bastó para que discerniese toda su aprensión y tristeza, pero sobretodo su comprensión. Sabe que había dejado toda la evidencia allí, la dejó ser descubierta. Las sábanas tibias, las almohadas bañadas en lágrimas y el almizcle fresco en el aire. Pero se había visto incapaz de deshacer nada, su corazón ardía y su cuerpo se paralizaba de tan sólo pensarlo; era el espectro del amante en su huida.

Draco se dirigía ahora a todos los presentes. Se topa con miradas conocidas y enfurecidas, pero también curiosas e inseguras. En un último giro se dirige a Potter, y esta vez ya no quedan lágrimas para derramar, así que observa cómo el rojo de su capa se refracta en Harry y cómo las rosas rojas hacen lo suyo para mezclarse con el traje gris que viste. Pero Draco piensa que el traje debería ser negro, que le hace falta un antifaz de terciopelo y que sus labios deberían estar más rojos.

Porque roja fue la habitación, roja la pasión, roja la sangre y las rosas.

Porque para Harry y Draco es siempre rojo, siempre rojo pero sobre todo al final.

18

—Un mes luego de eso el abogado de la familia tocó mi puerta, dando aviso de la fortuna de Harry Potter que, sin saber yo nada, había dejado a mi nombre y de la cual sólo he hecho el menor de los usos. De aquello pasó otro mes hasta que visité a mi padre y este había sabido por razón de un guardia sobre mi presencia en el funeral de Potter e intentó hechizarme lo suficientemente bien como para hacer una maldición que me degenerara la vista progresivamente. Pero si te soy sincero creo que me libré fácil.

»De todas maneras, hay casi algo homérico en estar ciego. Pasé mucho tiempo viendo demasiado pero no viendo nada realmente y ahora que no veo nada, veo todo. Veo los sentimientos y las sensaciones, veo los recuerdos que antes no me permitía y ya no temo a la oscuridad de la muerte, no cuando la muerte a pesar de su negrura es tan clara al final.

—Y ya no necesito un recordatorio que aclare mis recuerdos, que me haga saber que todo lo pasado fue real y me despeje de aquellas memorias falsas que mi mente ha recreado, porqué la ceguera es como un antifaz. Como el antifaz de la noche en que volví a conocer a Harry, o el de la primera noche que pasamos juntos como amantes, incluso como el antifaz que yo mismo puse en él cuando llegó el momento. Ahora todo es claro Poppy, tan claro que ya no necesito ver nada más.

Poppy lo miró por encima de sus anteojos, pero Draco no ofreció ni una sola palabra más. Le recorrió de arriba abajo con sus ojos cansados y una expresión de profunda tristeza asomó a su cara. Mientras Draco servía otro té esta se esforzó por hablar naturalmente, pero su voz quebradiza resultaba evidente. De vez en cuando se sacaba los lentes y Draco podía decir por el sonido, que se frotaba los ojos con firmeza, causando una grave preocupación a Draco, que estaba convencido de que era mala señal.

Al final, Poppy se levantó de su silla y, sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer, se cubrió la cara con las dos manos y rompió a llorar. Terminó cayendo sobre Draco con abrazos efusivos y cálidos. Draco se dejó abrazar, más que nada. Mientras la bruja había sido presa de un verdadero de ataque de histerismo en el que lloraba e intentaba débilmente consolar a Draco, que la palmoteaba algo divertido.

Tanto alboroto fue el que la mujer formó, que Draco no tuvo más remedio que lanzarle un hechizo tranquilizador a ciegas, y antes de que protestase, la hubo de desmemoriar para extraer hasta la última palabra de lo que le había narrado. Porque hoy se cumplía un año de la muerte de Potter, y sabiendo que debía dejar aquello atrás, se había mudado. Pero los sentimientos se desbordaron, como siempre lo hicieron en Draco y abrió la boca para no callar.

Porque el secreto era parte de la historia de amor que compartieron. Porque la magia de la burbuja en la que vivimos se había roto. Porque las rayas que Draco impuso fueron todas atravesadas.

Porque Draco dijo "sólo una vez".

ALETA


End file.
